


Gakuen No Hibi

by WrittingItDunn



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittingItDunn/pseuds/WrittingItDunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane is in his second year of High school in Japan with his friends, on the first day of his second year a Russian exchange student joins the class, who seems to have a knack for getting Kurogane annoyed.</p><p>(This an old unfinished fic from my FF.net days.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: A new annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest. This is probably terrible.  
> Especially compared to how I write now, however I thought it would be fun/funny to post it.
> 
> Maybe I might even finish it sometime. Or completely re-work it. Or just leave it. I'm really just very unsure.
> 
> However because I'm deciding to officially kill my FF.net account I might as well have my crowing achievement from those days here. So keep in mind that I haven't edited it in any way, shape, or form from how it looked when I wrote it back in the early 2000's.

It was spring. Spring meant that school began for another long year. A tall young man stood out the front of his family's dojo, tugging at the stiff high school collar.

"Kurogane, stop fidgeting with your uniform, I think you look handsome in it!" a young girl with long dark black hair and violet eyes, scolded the boy playfully. He looked down at her, He was much taller than her and she was naturally short, Kurogane raised an eye at her

"You can say that all you want Tomoyo, but it doesn't stop me from hating this" he grumbled as he unclasped the navy jacket feeling less restricted as it hung open revealing a black non uniform t-shirt.

"An education is important remember. Your father keeps telling you he'll never hand the dojo over to you with out it" they started to walk down the hill towards the school, Kurogane snorted at her comment, he found it ridiculous, you don't need an education to run a dojo. Kurogane just wanted to be a master not some stupid school student

"On the plus side then, it's only 2 more years of high school" Tomoyo giggled at the irritable noise Kurogane made.

The school ground was full of the sounds of students making both happy and disappointed sounds. Everyone was crowded around pin boards listing what class groups they were in for the year

"Tomoyo-chan!" a girl ran up to Tomoya waving her hand "Happy new year! I know it's late but I was in Okinawa for the holidays with my family" she brushed stray dark hair from her face

"Happy new year Soma-chan, you're lucky to go on holidays. Seeing as I was stuck with a grumpy ninja-wannabe went I wasn't doing my Miko duties at the shrine" she spoke as if Kurogane wasn't behind her and he ignored the comment, feeling more annoyed that both she and Soma where ignoring him

"Happy new year Kurogane-san" Soma said remembering he was there. She was so used to him being Tomoyo's shadow she would usually forget her was there

"…yeah" he replied shortly, Tomoyo giving him a dry look and Soma avoiding his glare

"OH! I found out what classes were in. You and Kurogane-san are in 2B…I'm in 2D I'm not in your class this year" Soma looked a little upset because she really enjoyed spending time with Tomoyo, and Kurogane by default

"That's alright, we still have breaks and after school" as Tomoyo spoke the bell chimed to signal to get to home room

"I'll see you at lunch then, Bai" Soma spun on her heel and skittered off to her class room. Tomoyo and Kurogane did the same, but without the skittering.

As usual the seating arrangements had alternating boy/girl in each row with seating arranged by the teacher, Kurogane was sitting in the second back row while Tomoyo sat in the front row, it made him feel uncomfortable not be nearer to her, and those around him felt the annoyance he was absorbed in

"Right class with everyone arranged I have something to announce" the teacher smiled gently, she was the history teacher and she was known to smile…a lot

"We have a new student joining us from this year onwards- hush now class- He's from Russia so everyone be patient with him while he gets used to living here. Fai could you come in please?" As the young man walked in the girls in the class room started to chatter excitedly. He was just above average height and his hair was very blonde and his eye's very blue and looked quite bewitching in the high school uniform, he had a wistful smile across his face

"His name is Fai D. Fluorite. And I want everyone to treat him kindly. There's and empty seat at the back for you Fluorite-kun"

"Please, call me Fai" he seemed quite polite, Kurogane took it for being that he only knew formal Japanese, he noted that the blonde didn't so much walk up the isle as he did float, he also noted that it annoyed him. Fai found the seat behind Kurogane, this too annoyed Kurogane seeing as he started talking to him quietly as soon as he sat down

"Hello. What's your name?"

"Kurogane" he didn't look at Fai, he kept his eye one the teacher who was doing what came naturally, teaching… and smiling

"I hope we can become friends Kuro-chi" Kurogane could hear the smile in his voice and turned around the second the nickname was uttered the boy was leaning on his table with as Kurogane had predicted an idiotic smile on his face

"Do not talk to me so informally you don't even know me" he growled slightly, Fai sat back in his chair

"Kuro-sama is scary" Kurogane stood up and slammed his hands down on Fai's desk

"KU-RO-GA-NE! If I hear you call me anything else I will kill you!"

"Kurogane-kun, I will ask you to sit down lest I give you detention" the teacher admonished, her smile gone. Tomoyo had turned round and was frowning; Kurogane saw it as he sat back down and tried to ignore it

"Kuro-pu got in trouble, Kuro-tan's a delinquent" Fai sang in a whispered voice just loud enough for Kurogane to hear, if only I knew how to kill people with my mind Kurogane thought to himself trying his best to ignore the idiot behind him. For the rest of the day Kurogane could feel a smile beaming across his back, the smile and the boy both giving him another reason to hate school. The pre-teen felt a wash of relief when the bell rang for lunch, it was now his mission to usher Tomoyo and inevitably Soma as far away as possible from the exchange student and his annoying face. Luckily it was easy to get away from him because a number of the class, mostly the girls, had gathered around him to talk to him and they bumped into Soma as they left the room so Kurogane took this chance to get them both up to the roof before the blonde knew where they went

"…He's blonde with blue eye's and very cute!" Tomoyo relayed to Soma as she went to eat an octopus wiener

"Can we go see him? I've never seen a Russian before"

"I can imagine that, other than television, you haven't seen anyone from outside of Asia Soma" Kurogane pointed out

"Oh you are such a stick in the mud Kurogane-san" Soma complained

"That reminds me, why did you yell at him?" Tomoyo questioned him conversationally

"You yelled at him? I think that's a record for you"

"Shut up Soma. He was giving me stupid-ass nicknames and it pissed me off" neither of them looked surprised at him being annoyed. All of a sudden Kuroganes skin prickled and he tensed up

"Kurogane?" Tomoyo looked at him warily

"Kuro-wan! I found you at last, I'm lucky you stick out so much I just had to ask everyone where the grumpy puppy went" he waltzed up to where Kurogane and the girls where sitting and sat down himself cross-legged and holding his ankles

"Who the hell gave you permission to sit with us and stop giving me those nick names!" Fai just smiled at him

"He has a point though Kurogane, you do look like a grumpy puppy a lot of the time" Tomoyo supposed thoughtfully

"Don't you start" Kurogane Ground his teeth but he seethed by himself as Tomoyo happily introduced Fai to Soma

"So Kurogane-san yelled at you in class?" Soma asked

"Oh yes he did, Kuro-pi is very scary, I wanted to cry" Fai overacted, Kurogane rolled his eyes

"You'll get used to Kuro-pi being scary. He scares everyone at first" Tomoyo reassured the dry eyed Fai who was still pretending to cry

"Tomoyo… don't call me that…" Kurogane growled, Tomoyo ignored him

"Hyuuuuu! Tomoyo-chan you are so lucky, you don't get yelled at by Kuro-piyoko"

"I'm not a chicken you bastard!"

"See! Tomoyo I am jealous of you!" Tomoyo laughed as Fai hugged her, Soma looked at Kurogane, she was sure that if he had something more deadly than chopsticks and an empty lunch box he would have attempted to kill Fai for touching Tomoyo and for the nicknames

"T-That's because Kurogane-san and Tomoyo-chan have known each other for years" Soma jumped in nervously to give Fai a longer lease on life

"Really? That's so cute! Child hood sweethearts! Just like out of manga!" Fai sang

"We aren't sweethearts Fai-san, He's like my over protective brother" Fai listened to Tomoyo then looked at Kurogane who looked proud to be called her brother, then Fai smiled idiotically again

"That's good for me then isn't it" Fai didn't elaborate what he meant when the girls started questioning him. Kurogane said nothing, just keeping an eye on the Russian boy.


	2. Chapter 2: Tricked into a date

Soon Fai joining them for lunch was a regular occurrence. Fai also seemed to always be at Tomoyo's family temple loafing around which added to Kuroganes annoyance, was he to never get a full day without seeing that moron.

"Kurogane. I've decided we're going out on a date Sunday!" Tomoyo announced as she sat in one of the Dojo's training rooms as Kurogane practiced his Kendo. The declaration caught him off guard and lost his balance mid-strike and fell over

"W-What?!"

"I think we should visit Fai-chan" both relief and irritability washed over Kurogane

"Why should we go to that idiots place?" he grumbled as he got back up and returned to his training

"Because he told me he's living alone here so I want to spend the day with him, and I know that you hate me going out somewhere by myself, even if it's with Soma" he couldn't deny that. At 4 years old he had decided to protect the tiny Miko so he was rarely away from her if he could help it.

"I'm guessing there's no way I could talk you out of going?" he asked as he couldn't concentrate on training anymore so he sat down next to Tomoyo and drank the water she offered him  
"You could stay home and not accompany me" she offered  
"to hell with that" so there it was. Kurogane just put himself in a position where he and his miko were going to see the Russian who had been annoying the hell out of him for the past 3 months.

"Oh I forgot to get something, go on with out me" Tomoyo said as she spun around her blue dress billowing out as she started to run towards the temple

"I'll wait for you" Kurogane said leaning against the wall that surrounded the Dojo

"Don't be stupid, then we'll get their late and I don't want to make Fai-chan wait, so go!" he voice was as light and cheerful as ever but the look in her eye's told him not to argue.

"…Fine. But before I go… why do you use '-chan'?"

"It suits him better don't you think?" Tomoyo smiled patiently then ran back to the temple. Kurogane snorted, not at all pleased that she was telling him to go away, he dug his hands in his pocket and stalked off towards the train station where they were to meet.

It didn't take Kurogane overly long to spot the Russian, ignoring his pale complexion, blonde hair and blue eyes, it was what he was wearing and all the girls that were standing in a huddle close buy taking photos with the camera function on their phones. Fai was smiling his normal stupid smiling knowing the girls were there, Fai had spotted Kurogane too, and blue a kiss towards the girls, causing them all to swoon which annoyed Kurogane, he ran a hand through his black hair.

"What the hell kind of outfit is that?" Kurogane grumbled. Fai was wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans with white clouds and birds flying on them, his shirt was white trimmed in blue, with blue buttons and on the back across his back and shoulders was the embroidered likeness of a phoenix, Kurogane also took note of the fact that with his arms down Fai's midriff was very visible, this annoyed him he didn't know why, but it really annoyed him.

"What's wrong with it, the girls seem to like it. Speaking of, where's Tomoyo-chan?" Fai lifted his hands over his eye shading them to try and look for Tomoyo, Kurogane noticed that he was spending more time noticing the midriff then answering the question.

"…she sent me ahead of her, she forgot something and she told me to meet up with you and wait her for her" He glared in Fai's direction, which made him feel decidedly better for doing so.

"That means I get to spend alone time with her precious puppy!" Fai clasped his hands together and grinned

"Stop calling me stupid names moron" the taller boy growled

"Awww, Kuro-Kuro can't talk, Fai-Fai might call Kuro-Kuro by cute little nicknames, but Kuro-Kuro never says Fai-Fai's name" Fai pouted playfully

"Nor do I intend to. If you like nicknames so much you'll just have to come to terms with the fact that 'idiot' and 'moron' are my nicknames for you"

"Kuro-rin doesn't play by the rules" Fai wailed melodramatically just as Kurogane's phone rang

"Hello?"  
"Hey Kurogane"  
"Tomoyo where are you? Are you still at home? Hurry up already he's really pissing me off"  
"Yes, I'm still at home, and I'm not comin-"  
"What! Why the he-"  
"because I want you to spend the day with Fai-chan"  
"But he's-"

"I don't care. I want you two to be friends because he's the only guy who doesn't seem to be scared of you. So you will either make friends with him or kill him"  
"I'll take the second option thanks"  
"No you won't…"  
"And why is that"  
"I forbid it"  
"Tomoyo!"  
" Don't whine to me, now go have fun bai"  
click

She had played a trick on him, she had never done it before so he never saw it coming and he berated himself for it he glared at the phone hoping it would convey his feelings to the girl who wasn't on the line anymore. Fai was watching him, his smile still present but he was going to wait until Kurogane spoke to him.

"…" Kurogane looked up at Fai "she isn't coming, she wants us to hang out for the day…bye" Kurogane turned to leave by Fai grabbed his hand

"Kuro-sama, could you please give me a tour of Tokyo?"  
"Tour it yourself I'm going home" Fai pouted as Kurogane pulled his hand away

"But Tomoyo-chan told you to spend the day with me. I don't want to feel stood up for our date if you leave"  
"This isn't a date!"

"Please Kuro-han" Fai pleased tugging on Kuroganes shirt, he was starting to make a scene and people were looking. Kurogane sighed

"Fine, just stop being an idiot this once"

"I make no promises but I will try Kuro-pie"

"Stop that!" Kurogane walked off towards the station, maybe Shinjuku, Akihabara and once around Tokyo tower will keep him happy.

Kurogane always knew he attracted stares, whether it was because he was looking fearsome or because of his (according to Tomoyo) attractive features he didn't care. But walking with Fai he felt more eyes on both of them, most of them lingering on the blonde and once again Kurogane had an unreasonable annoyance at this. Fai on the other hand didn't seem to notice the stares

"Kuro-pu look at this isn't it cute?" Fai picked up a small plush, which looked like an egg with rabbit ears, it had a cat like grin and a red jewel on its forehead

"It makes me hungry…"  
"Why is that Kuro-pop?"  
"It looks like I'm a steamed bun…" he shrugged then Fai's face brightened

"What?" Kurogane asks apprehensively of the look on the pale face beside him

"Kuro-kyu has been a very good date taking me around Tokyo, so I will make him lunch at home, it is after 1pm after all and growing boys have to eat"

"Can you even cook?" Kurogane couldn't be sure, because although the boy would never shut up he never really spoke about himself. Not that Kurogane was one to talk.

"Sure can, I can make Tarts, cakes, jelly buns, crème Brule and Pavlova!"

"How are you not diabetic? Can't you cook anything savoury?"

"I can make Borsht and Steak Pie….I usually just end up buying boxed meals though because I find savoury foods bland…" Fai pouted in thought  
"Probably because of all that sugar. Maybe we'll just buy something out here"  
"But I wanted to show you my house… it's really cool there, I have video games" Kurgane had the feeling that he was trying to be lured back to the crazy Russians home  
"…I guess we can get something take away"

"Thank you Kuro-wii!"

Kurogane held the brown bag which he had inevitably payed for, because Fai had only Rupels on him because he spent his last yen on the Train fare

"I'm really sorry Kuro-wan, I thought I had more money on me" he looked apologetic as he opened the door to his apartment it was for the most part fairly tidy, with the odd unpacked box lying around, Kurogane noticed that while the living rom was the tidiest part of the house the kitchen and dining table had empty sweet packets and empty meal boxes. Fai also noticed this too and apologised for it

"I just rarely go into the living room. Usually it's just the kitchen or the table, and then to bed"  
"So you don't like TV?"  
"More like I don't like watching things alone. TV is something to share with important friends" he cleaned up the dining table as he spoke making room for the lunch they were about to eat

"I'm sure that there are any number of girls that would be happy to watch TV with you, Tomoyo and Soma included" Kurogane put the bag on the table and started to take out the fries and hamburgers

"Girls are fun to hang out with, but maybe not watch TV with" Kurogane wondered if they were still talking about the same thing but didn't give it a further thought. During lunch Fai told Kurogane about Russia and how it was cold but very pretty. They moved to the living room and talked for several hours and the only thing Fai mentioned about his past was that he moved to Japan because he didn't want to live with his uncle, but wouldn't elaborate any further. Kurogane told Fai about his family, his father who was a master in Kendo and his mother a Miko which was how he had come to know Tomoyo. Fai listened to every word intently which somewhat unnerved Kurogane. The blue eye's never left his, which made him suddenly aware of how alone they were in the apartment. This threw them into an uncomfortable silence. Kurogane stared out the window leaning back into the couch, Fai had pulled his legs up towards his chest hugging his resting his head on his knees he didn't seem to mind the sudden silence Kurogane brought about.

"I bet Kuro-yon is very popular at school" Fai didn't look at him

"Popular? I don't think so…" Kurogane glanced at Fai wondering where this was going

"Kuro-chi probably has quite fans, because you're so scary"  
"I'm not scary stop saying that" Kurogane growled then cursed himself for being so idiotic

"Kuro-pup would probably have many confessing girls if he smiled and stoped growling all the time" Fai rocked back and forth smiling listlessly  
"Eh? Who wants to be popular with girls?"

"Are you really a high school student Kuro-pu? Boy's want to be popular with girls" The blonde turned his head to look at the somewhat surprised looking boy

"I've just never thought about girls, just getting the Dojo from my father" Kurogane shrugged he had never thought of any girls other than Tomoyo and even then he only thought of her as a sister.

"So then Kuro-nii prefers boys then" Fai smirked at him, Kurogane flushed at the insinuation

"Hell no!" Kurogane looked fierce "I don't prefer boys!"

"I see…" Kurogane couldn't read the look on Fai's face, feeling a little odd Kurogane looked around the room to find something to focus on.

"Kuro-chama?" Kurogane turned to look at Fai his eyes grew wide at the fact that Fai's nose was only 2 cm away; the blonde raised a hand to caress and hold Kurogane's face then kissed him with out warning. Surprise and the invasion of personal space made Kurogane shove the smaller boy away; Fai looked a little wilted as fell on the floor. Kurogane stood up and stormed out saying nothing to Fai as he did so. The sound of the door slamming echoed around the room, Fai stayed where he was for another few minutes

"That… could have gone better" he shrugged then rolled onto his side to stare at the TV seeing nothing

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Fai, you just scared off Kuro. let's hope everything turns out for him ;  
> or maybe Fai will become my kicked little pupy MUhahahahahaha...or not. there will be more cameo's in the following chapters


	3. Chapter 3: The steps of progress

School life became a little tenser than usual after that day. At first Fai tried to talk to Kurogane, who would completely ignore his existence, Fai soon became overly cheerful to compensate, despite ignoring him Kurogane knew that he would always watch the blonde, he never believed the plastic smiles before, but now they were becoming un bearable to him, but he just couldn't let himself talk to Fai, to Kurogane what he did was unforgivable.  
But Fai wasn't the only one acting different. Kurogane was quicker to snap at others then normal.  
"Kurogane-kun, what's been up with you lately?" He was approached by a smiling young man from his class just behind him stood a girl with a bland expression  
"Nothing is up with me Sorata" He didn't look up from the notebook whose empty pages held his attention  
"C'mon Kurogane-kun say it with me So-Ra-Chan" Sorata smiled with an obscene cheerfulness, Kurogane and the girl exchanged a look then rolled their eyes  
"Arashi, why do you put up with him?" Kurogane grumbled she shrugged simply and smiled slightly  
"Cause I make my sweetie smile" Sorata latched onto Arashi who raised an eyebrow at him  
"Are you sure nothing's up you have been very sour lately…well… more so. Has Tomo-chan scolded you for being her shadow?" Kurogane's dangerous look changed Sorata's decision.  
"Or is it because of the Russian… um Furorite-kun!" Kurogane's look grew darker  
"Oops, hit a nerve" Sorata winced at the murderous glare; Arashi decided it was a good idea to lead Sorata away to encourage the  
idea of living for another day. Leaving Kurogane to wallow in his bad mood.  
"You are tormenting him" Tomoyo said as she swept the path at the front of the temple, Kurogane was lounging on the temples veranda with his eyes closed  
"Who?" Kurogane didn't move.  
"Like you don't know who I'm talking about" Tomoyo said conversationally  
"I don't know…"Kurogane said slowly he knew who she was talking about he just didn't want to admit it. "Fai-chan" Kurogane grunted noncommittally "What happened between you two?"  
"Nothing"  
"Oh please if this is what it's like when nothing happens I fear for when something happens"  
"…I have homework to do" Kurogane got up and started to walk home  
"Liar!" Tomoyo called after him knowing that he didn't want to talk about it; she put the brush away and went to the phone inside

"Hello?" "Hello, its Tomoyo" "…Oh hello Tomoyo-chan" Fai and Tomoyo joined in a quiet silence  
"So. What happened?" "Why don't you ask Kurogane he knows as much as I do" Fai's voice sounded playful  
"Because I would have more luck hitchhiking to Saturn" she complained "Please Fai-chan, I don't like you being upset" there was silence on the other end  
"Now now Tomoyo-chan I'm not upset"  
"Nice try but even Kurogane is being more temperamental, I mean he just walked off on me, which he doesn't do"  
"well…"  
"Please Fai-chan I won't repeat it to anyone"  
"Well we were having a really nice day, and we came back here to have lunch…"  
"And?"  
"…'and' we were talking and getting a long"  
"Then why is he so sour?"  
"…I… I kissed him" there was no response "…Tomoyo-chan?"  
"I'm here! I just… Fai-chan you're so bold I didn't expect it. So obviously Kurogane put a stop to it"  
"Nearly threw me across the room and stormed out" his laugh sounded distracted  
"And he hasn't spoken to you since?"  
"Nope, clearly I made a big mistake"  
"Not even close Kurogane is just a bit stupid, because he only thinks about the Dojo and being someone his father trusts. I know I said I wouldn't tell anyone, but I want to talk to Kurogane about it?"  
"…if it's only him you talk to…"  
"It will be I promise. I'll sort this out" Determination in Tomoyo's voice  
"Thank you"  
"You're a friend don't mention it, I'll call you to tell you what happens, See ya"  
"Un, Bye" Fai hung up the phone and hugged himself as if he was cold.

"So, he kissed you and you freaked out" Tomoyo said as she entered his room, she hadn't knocked or given any warning, Kurogane had been laying on his bed looking at the roof and she caught him off guard.  
"Tomoyo! How did-"  
"I asked him" she sat on the bed with him and looked at him with sisterly affection "Is it really such a big deal?"  
"He's a GUY Tomoyo I think that alone qualifies as a big deal"  
"You are beyond old fashioned sometimes"  
"Says she who lives in a temple"  
"I do live in a temple, but miko know spirits and the spiritual. And they don't have genders, Spirits simply love other spirits"  
"That's different" Kurogane rolled onto his stomach his face hiding in the pillow  
"Not at all. To me it's ok if he has feelings for you, and it's ok if you do for hi-"  
"I don't have feelings"  
"Anyway just go and talk to him, let him know what you are or aren't feeling" without giving him time to think she left the room as quietly as she entered.

Kurogane rolled back onto his back and thought about what Tomoyo said no matter how much Kurogane disliked it the tiny girl was right. He couldn't keep ignoring Fai who want's to go to the trouble of ignoring someone for two years, especially when he sits behind you in class. He groaned at the fact that he had to have a discussion with a blonde fool about the fact he was kissed by him without permission, wait permission that implied that he would have given permission for that kiss, he didn't want that kiss nor did he ever want it again… at least he was sure he wasn't maybe it was a good kiss, Kurogane didn't know he'd never had experience those kind of kisses, sure his mother and Tomoyo had kiss his cheek more times than he would publicly admit but… Kurogane shook his head; he couldn't believe he was that the kiss was entertaining his mind for so long. He ran his fingers through his dark short hair then growled; he got up off the bed then and left his room. He wasn't going to put it off he wanted this out of his head as soon as possible.

He knocked on the door there was no sound on the other side.  
"You better be in there" he banged on the door harder.  
He then heard shuffling on the inside the door opens to Fai with a white towel on his head his hair dripping; he was wearing a pair of sweat pants his eyes showed a moment of surprise at seeing the tall dark haired man glaring at him from the outside  
"K-Kuro-puppy… Why… what brings you out this way?" Fai didn't ask Kurogane into the house and Kurogane didn't ask to enter  
"…Put some clothes on first" Kurogane was annoyed at himself for not saying it sooner, and he got annoyed at a part of him that got annoyed that he had said it, Kurogane was becoming a big ball of annoyance. Fai had looked at himself and realised he wasn't wearing a shirt he gave a worried look to Kurogane.  
"Come in" he whispered then disappeared into his room for a moment and came back wearing a loose t-shirt that hung off of one shoulder. This wasn't helping Kurogane very much.  
"Would you like some tea, or something?" Kurogane looked around the apartment, it had been cleaned recently, and there was not a piece of wrapping from his many sweet anywhere, had Fai felt ashamed of his mess after he had seen it? Kurogane decided not to ask, he wasn't sure he'd like the answer  
"I don't plan to stay long enough for tea" he replied curtly, weakly Fai smiled and offered Kurogane a chair, Kurogane didn't accept it, Fai tried to hold his smile but a nervous look kept creeping on to his face which he kept fighting back, he sat in the chair across from the one he offered the currently terrifying teenage boy, hoping that he might sit down if Fai did, Kurogane had moved closer to the table but not too close. There was a long and unnerving silence hanging in the air, Fai fidgeted uncomfortably under the crimson eyes that bore down on him

"I'm s-" Fai started feeling unable to handle the silence  
"Why did you even do it?" Kurogane demanded harsher than he meant to, causing Fai to wince slightly  
"Please don't yell, Kuro-sama" he asked half heartedly  
"Even now, when you know that I am angry at you, you insist on those fucking nicknames!" Kurogane yelled, slamming a fist down onto the kitchen bench causing a loud and hollow 'thunk' echoing in the cupboard below, the blonde visibly linched back as if expecting to be hit, Kurogane saw this and watched Fai, who realising he wasn't going to be hit looked down at the table his blue eyes dulling wishing he could melt into the table, he didn't want to speak in case he got yelled at again.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kurogane demanded again but managing to sound as harsh as before, Fai's response was quiet and Kurogane couldn't make it out, frustrating him further.  
"Say it again" he growled through clenched teeth  
"I think it kind of speaks for itself" Fai looked up at Kurogane his response yelped Kurogane didn't expect that for a reply, he was hoping for 'seemed like a good idea at the time' or 'felt like it' because then he could hit him for it.  
"Humour me…" Kurogane let himself calm down a bit some of his anger subsiding  
"I like you, Kuro…gane…" Kurogane blinked then turned his back on Fai, which had made Fai gasp slightly behind him, Kurogane wondered if the blonde thought he was going to walk out on him again. Kurogane rubbed his face then ran both hands through his hair, compiling his thoughts.  
"I don't understand" Kurogane didn't turn around  
"At first I…just thought you were good looking… but then seeing you so protective of Tomoyo-chan I started to like you as a person…then I was jealous of her" Kurogane turned round and looked straight at Fai looking confused  
"Jealous? Of Tomoyo?"  
"She was the only one who got your full attention, so I was jealous of her for it. Which is why I always started hanging around her, if I was close and teased you at least I got some... attention from you"  
"And the kiss?"  
"I guess I was just away with the fairies, Tomoyo didn't take long to figure out my feelings so she set it up, I was just so happy you stayed and came to my house I let my heart get the better of me…" he was smiling again, not like he normally did but it still wasn't genuine either. Kurogane said nothing for a while; he just stood there, and then walked into the living room staring thoughtfully out of the window, Fai followed him with his eyes the look on his face soft but still sad.

"…I…" Kurogane started, groping for the right words "I don't know my feelings… until you…you…"  
"Kissed you" Fai suggested helpfully  
"…I hadn't even thought about wether I want to have a relationship with that. I've only ever thought of looking out for Tomoyo and taking over the Dojo when I'm older, to make my father proud"  
"I don't expect you to change that, and if you want me to I'll just leave you alone, I don't want to trouble you"  
"You already do that, everything you do annoys me. I can't concentrate in class because I'm wondering when you are going to annoy me asking me to read Kanji for you, or call me by yet another stupid nickname. I can't walk the corridors without wondering if you are going to come up behind me and tackle me because I can never hear you coming" Kurogane wasn't sure why he was saying all this, but when he looked at Fai he saw a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"What?" asked Kurogane  
"So do you have feelings for Fai?" Fai's words sounded slightly musical  
"I don't know what I feel" Kurogane rolled his eyes; he had just made it clear a second ago.  
"I may not be an expert about liking people, but that sounds like you like me, if you think about me so much" Fai was returning to his normal idiotic self.  
"You're crazy… according to those stupid movies Tomoyo watches you aren't supposed to feel annoyed with everything the other person does"  
"Of course they won't. The movie would sell as well other wise Kuro-ko" Fai sang, Kurogane grunted. Fai having lost all his apprehension got up and made his way over to Kurogane.  
"So where does this leave us?" His sky blue eye looking up questioningly, his hand twitched but moved no further, Kurogane looked down at him the face he was looking into looked venerable, The dark haired teen lifted his hand and went to put it on Fai's shoulder, Fai flinched away looking scared, but recovered suddenly leaving Kurogane slightly confused.  
"…Are you al-" he began  
"I'm fine" the smaller teens voice suggested he didn't want any further questions on the subject. Kurogane decided to let it be and answered Fai's question  
"Well… I don't know where it leaves us…but I don't particularly want to ignore you…Just don't kiss me aga-" Fai lent forward resting his head on Kurogane's chest his thin fingers grabbing a hold of the black shirt, Kurogane didn't know what to do, just as he finally decided to put his hands on Fai's shoulders to separate themselves Fai's grip tightened  
"Please…just for a moment more" as a reply Kurogane gave Fai's shoulders a reassuring squeeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here we have Kurogane slowing accepting Fai aint 'e jus' a swee-T XD  
> I wonder why it is Fai seems to quail at being yelled at or suddenly touched?


	4. Chapter 4: A turn of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting a little Fai-perspective this chapter here's hoping I can keep him in character through all of it.

Fai got to school early today, his protective smile sitting comfortably on his face he had morning duty and he was going to do his best, he loved morning doing morning and afternoon duties because he never had the opportunity to do such thing had his rigid and dreary boarding school in Russia, the students were only entrusted with keeping his room and his studies up standard although above standard was preferred.  
Fai had done to block out his school memories too much grey too much formality. He favoured his new life in Japan; sure there was still formality but here being friendly didn't make anyone suspicious. He also felt infinitely safer here. No one in Russia knew what had happened to the late Fluorite's son and only heir; he had just disappeared along with an overly comfortable amount of the families Rubles. Despite the missing rubles, rumours that Fai didn't know about but even if he did wouldn't prevent, were slowly becoming whispered at his old school and town, Rumours of the young heir's caretaker and uncle.

 

"Morning Fluorite-kun!" Called a young girl with pink died hair as she ran to catch up with him.  
"Sumomo-san, Morning" Fai's smile broadened, Sumomo was a girl of music enthusiasm and he would usually find himself getting caught up in her animated dances of encouragement, he smiled to himself, it was of the many things that had Kurogane chastise him for being an idiot.  
"Isn't great that we've got morning duty this morning? I had to get up earlier so I could do my morning exercises, Kotokonee-chan wasn't pleased because we share a room" Fai marvelled at the small girl in front of her was unable to do anything without extreme and pure enjoyment, for this he both respected and envied her because he could only pretend.  
"You share a room with your sister?"  
"Aye! Our house is kinda small, but that just makes it all the more friendly" Fai smirked at her reply they split up momentarily while they swapped their outdoor shoes for indoor shoes at the shoe lockers, then they strolled… well Fai strolled Sumomo had a habit of dancing where ever she went into the class room, Fai picked up the duties folder.  
"We have to restock the chalk supplies and get a new duster, replace the flowers with fresh ones and get the information sheets for the upcoming class trip" Fai read aloud, Sumomo twirled on one foot and headed back out of the door.  
"Sumomo will get the chalk and the dusters! Fluorite-kun can get the flowers!"  
"What about the hand…" she was gone, Fai supposed he would get the information handouts then seeing as he was going to the staff room for the flowers anyway.

As Fai got closer to the staff room his head trailed off to thoughts of a few days ago, when he saw Kuroganes face after her had banged on his door he had been sure that he was going to hit him, he was terrified that he had come to like someone who was going to do the same things that made him run away, and just like before he knew he'd have let the older boy hit him. Better to let those vent their anger on someone who wasn't important than on someone special was Fai's theory, But Kurogane didn't hit him and it felt like that he wouldn't even try, despite how much he had threatened or chased him. Fai had taken a decidedly long time to remember clutching onto Kurogane and trying not to cry as Kurogane face looked confused when he had flinched away from him. But Fai was soon bumped out of his memories, his lack of attention had him bump into a senior with brown hair, standing behind him was another senior who was Fai's height with soft silver hair who was holding flowers  
"Kinimoto-sempai, I'm sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't paying attention sorry" Fai apologised with his regular smile, Touya shrugged at him  
"Don't worry about it, I was to busy talking to Yuki I didn't see you either" Yukito smiled at Fai, Fai liked his smile  
"So you're both on morning duty too?" Fai asked  
"No, it's just me, but Toya-kun likes to be my shadow" Yukito teased  
"…Yuki…" Touya rolled his eyes "we live near each other and leaving early with Yuki gives me a reason to irritate my sister because she sleeps in and can't join us" Touya smirked at his apparent dastardly deed, Yuki giggled behind him  
"We better get going, have a nice day Flourite-san" Yukito nudge Touya into movement, Touya also said goodbye  
"Have a nice day Sempai-san!" Fai waved at them; Touya looked over his shoulder at Fai giving him an odd look for putting an honorific on an honorific.

Kurogane and Tomoyo came into class as always, saying their good mornings to the class, Fai seemed to be asleep on his desk.  
"Oi idiot, wake up" Kurogane kicked a desk leg to jolt Fai awake  
"Silly Kuro-rin-san I'm not asleep" Fai replied his head still buried in his arms on the desk.

"Don't you dare start adding nicknames to the nickname" Kurogane growled, then dropped into his chair, he knew that fool was grinning at him though he didn't move. Kurogane started putting some of his note books into his desk, as he put is hand into the little shelf under his desk he felt something that wasn't supposed to be there, he took it out.  
It was a white carnation.

"Got your self an admirer there Kurogane-kun?" Sorata whistled "what a brave girl" Kurogane gave Sorata a flat stare, he could see Arashi roll her eyes for Sorata was leaning on her desk as she sat next to Kurogane.  
"Like hell I have an admirer" Kurogane said gruffly.  
"Kuro-kyu has a sweetheart?" Fai lifted his head with an annoying smile, Kurogane looked passed Fai to the cubby holes at the back of the room, the vase of flowers sat on top, next to some models of some stupid anime the vast had carnations in a variety of colours, Kurogane's gazed looked back at Fai his face hadn't changed but there was a challenge in his eyes, Kurogane was going to crush the flower to get back at Fai but as he went to the headmistress entered the room, her black hair almost trailing behind her.

"Ok class, Sumeragi-sensei isn't here today for he is unwell, and I'm the only one available to teach the class and I quite frankly can't be bothered, so until your next class it's free study" She didn't even bother marking the attendance, she just strode out as languidly as she had entered. The class were still staring at where she had been standing trying to figure out what was going on.

"Man, that Ichihara-sensei is one strange headmistress, she probably has a hang over, I hear she spends most of her evenings drinking when she doesn't have anything to do in the mornings" Sorata gossiped to no one in particular, annoyance caused Arashi to pinch a visible piece of skin on his back, he yelped and several students laughed at him, he didn't seem to mind.

"Fai, let's go out to dinner tonight" Tomoyo was standing next to Sorata who was rubbing at where he had been pinched; no one had noticed her approach.  
"Would you stop being so silent when you walk?" Kurogane raise an eyebrow at her, she ignored him waiting patiently for Fai's reply.  
"Um, as in just you and me?" Fai asked, somewhat surprised at her asking him out of nowhere.  
"No, Soma-chan will join us and Kurogane" she replied.  
"Who said I had money to go out to dinner?" Kurogane grunted, Tomoyo continued to ignore him without any malice; Fai thought for a second then nodded happily.  
"Sure I'll come, it'll be fun" Fai lent back in his chair and stretched happily

"Fluorite-san! Can you come here a second?" Sumomo beckoned him as her sister tried to get her to be less flamboyant, Sumomo simply waved her off "Your English is better than ours and we need help!" she called to him, Fai stood up and went to help them. Kurogane watched them pretending he was looking out of the window, he watched as Fai lent over Kotoko's desk as her sister was dangling over her shoulders, Fai was concentrating while explaining some of the English terms and uses, the look suited him Kurogane thought, then Fai said something making both girls laugh they Sumomo asked him something he nodded then replied causing Sumomo to squeal with delight, for which Kotoko scolded her. Kurogane felt quite annoyed right now, he glanced around Tomoyo was chatting quietly with Arashi. Something girly no doubt he thought to himself, Sorata who was still leaning on his girlfriend's desk was staring at Kurogane a lazy smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Kurogane asked tersely.  
"Staring at you, I guess" he continued to smirk, Kurogane wondered if he knew that he was staring at Fai. He didn't know what his reply would be if he asked him.  
"Well then don't, I can't stand smiling idiots"  
"I was just thinking that over the last few days you haven't been a grumpy old man"  
"…are you brain dead?"  
"Maybe, but I'm only making an observation"  
"Go observe elsewhere then" Kurogane got up and left the class room. As he left the bathroom he found Fai standing outside leaning against the wall with a daydreaming look on his face his eyes closed.

"Do you think Tomoyo-chan is setting us up again? Dinner I mean?" he kept his eyes closed.  
"How did you even know it was me coming out?" Kurogane asked standing next to and looking at him, half wondering how Fai knew he left let alone left for the toilet.  
"Fai-pu has Kuro-bark's footsteps memorised" Kurogane sighed, the idiot was giving himself nicknames now.  
"That counts as stalking" Fai smirked and looked at Kurogane his eye's saying 'how do you know I'm not?' Kurogane gave him a flat look.  
"You didn't answer my question Kuro-usagi"  
"I'm not a rabbit" he barked "I don't think it's a set up because she mentioned Soma, and she hasn't tried to get me to agree…" he stated

Dinner had consisted of Tomoyo's favourite dumpling house, Kurogane was relieved he didn't have to pay for anyone, because his pocket money savings was getting low. They had just finished and were all walking to Fai's house to drop him of because he lived the closest to the dumpling house, Soma and Tomoyo were a metre behind Kurogane and Fai and they were talking about some clothes Tomoyo was making in the home economics class, Tomoyo was giving Soma pointers.  
"How long have you three known each other?" Fai asked curiously.  
"Tomoyo I've known for as long as I can remember, our family are friends. Soma and Tomoyo have been friends since grade school, Soma started talking to me during middle school" Kurogane remembered that day because Tomoyo had been sick and didn't go to school for the week, Soma came up to him worried that he had killed her because she thought he was a delinquent because he did nothing in class and only listened to Tomoyo, Soma was worried that Tomoyo had told him to do something he didn't want to and he killed her for it, he laughed at her for asking such a thing and they had been on decent terms ever since.  
"It must be nice to know people for so long" Fai was still smiling but even in the half light Kurogane saw his eyes looked lonely.  
"Hey, are you…" Kurogane started but Fai had stopped and was looking straight at the apartment building entrance, there was a figure standing in front of the automatic doors, Kurogane saw him to be tall but he stood in shadow. Noting the apprehension on Fai's face he turned to the girls who had also stopped.  
"Soma, take Tomoyo home, no questions just go. I'm come see you when I get home Tomoyo" Neither girl chose to challenge him they simply kept walking whispering their goodnights to Fai who only nodded his eye's not leaving the figure.

"Fai я ждал вас. Я пропускал вас" the figure said coming out of the shadows, Fai didn't reply he just looked scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! who is this? Other than Fai am I the only one who knows? probably notIncase you're wondering he said "Fai I've been waiting for you. I've missed you"  
> And look it MOAR cameo's Sumomo, Kotoko, Touya, Yukito AND Yuuko and our not-so mysterious man. I will admit, Yuuko, Sumomo and Kotoko were un expected. but I had planned on bring in Touya and Yukito


	5. Chapter 5: A dangerous man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation for what is said in Russian is at the end. It's in Russian deliberately because put simply they are in Japan speaking Russian. So Japanese people like Kurogane don't know or understand what is being said. I promise I'm not trying to be a snob!

"Fai я ждал вас. Я пропускал вас" the figure said coming out of the shadows; Fai didn't reply he just looked scared.

"отсутствие приветствия для вашего дорогого дядюшки?" The man took a step into the light, his face was passive and cold, there was a smile on his face but it was cruel and without warmth. Kurogane kept himself between the man and Fai; Fai hesitated for a moment but then walked past the Dark haired young man, giving him a nearly reassuring look.

"Простиньте мне, ему будет хорошо для того чтобы увидеть вас дядюшка. Вы насладились вашим полетом?" Fai's voice lilted playfully. His uncle's face remained passive.

"Было жалостливо. Так Fai будет вашим другом, он кажется битом грубым?" He looked pointedly at Kurogane, it occurred to him that what ever was just said involved him, he looked at Fai, whose face was currently unreadable.

"Дядюшка, я хотел был бы ввести вас к моему близкому другу Kurogane мы присутствую на такой же школе" Fai swept his hand to introduce Kurogane, who gave an uncomfortable bow, assuming that was his cue to do so

"Kurogane, This is… My Uncle Ashura" Fai said Kurogane feigned ignorance about the man, making his voice sound a little curious

"Isn't he the one you wanted to get away from?" Fai nodded

"Он говорит?" Ashura asked

"Он был удивлен что вы были моим дядюшкой. Оно получаем холод, почему мы не идем до моей комнаты?" He turned to Kurogane "We're going inside" Kurogane gave Fai a look that told him that he was coming too and Fai was not to argue, which he didn't and all three of them went inside and up to his apartment.

"И вы любите я сделать вы некоторого дядюшки чая? или что-то съесть?" Fai asked politely Kurogane stood by the door quietly watching the man who was the reason for Fai running to Japan. Ashura shook his head in response to Fai's question, Fai's hands dropped to his side, but his masked kept strong.

"Я хочу для вас, котор нужно come back к России с мной. Она приняла меня слишком длиной для того чтобы найти вас по мере того как она. Теперь я не буду иметь любое из этого споря back to я вы так наслаждаетесь, потому что я не буду иметь никакое из его." Kurogane felt the ice solidify from every word he said taking full note of Fai's face flash nervously for a moment, Kurogane was feeling the mix of anxiety and cold anger in the room and it made him uncomfortable.

"Дядюшка Я не хочет выйти, моя жизнь здесь я фактическ имеет друзей здесь, друзей как Kurogane и тех девушок, котор вы увидели более раньше. Я не иду" Fai's voice was strong.

"Вы хотите оконфузить вашу собственную личность перед вашим поэтому вызванный "друга"? Он кажется, что очень ближайше к двери будет другом к мне" Ashura didn't move a muscle but Fai's head snapped toward Kurogane, looking worried, Kurogane took a menacing step forward. He didn't know what was said be he decided he didn't care for its meaning

"Я не иду оконфузить, Kurogane буду другом, котор он только там поэтому он не находится в дороге" Fai's voice started to get quiet, he had wanted Kurogane there to give him support but still found himself beginning to quail under his uncle's calm yet dangerously liquid eyes.

"Я утомлен играть Fai игр, котор вы идете домой к России" He took a step closer to Fai who also stepped back, realising he had just pushed his back up against the wall, right now in Fai's mind he was back in Russia but not in the big spacious rooms he lived in, but now a small box with no where to run.

"Н-Hет" Fai said shrinking slightly Ashura shifted his wait, Kurogane had no idea what is going on but he didn't like it and he could feel the moment falling faster

"Вы возвращаете с мной и никакое количество обороны собственной личности не сохранит вас, вас поверхностно идиот и я не забочу если ваш задержанный в развитии друг глаза наклона увидел, то я должны около сделать к вам!" Ashura yelled and before Kurogane could react the adult was coming down upon the young blonde who cringed away lifting his arms to protect himself, Ashura, with his hair floating behind him batted one hand out of the was grabbing Fai's other wrist with an intense strength, causing Fai release a look of pure terror as Ashura brought force down on the blondes face with his hand then throwing him to the ground, he seemed intent to do more if Kurogane hadn't tackled him sending the two of them colliding into the dinning table and chairs breaking one of the chairs, without even thinking Kurogane rolled to one side grabbing at the broken chair, he had grabbed the longest piece of wood and took it in his hand's as if he was wielding a sword, he stood waiting for Ashura to get up the end of the wood keeping pointed out at him.

"What the fuck is your problem you crazy bastard?!" Kurogane yelled, Ashura silently wiped blood from the corner of his mouth, he looked at Fai, just as he expected the boy was unconscious and in a crumpled heap, when he looked back at the young man looking determined and hazardous, Ashura saw no threat in the kid and stood up and turned his back on him and went over to Fai uncaringly kicking limbs out of the way to look at Fai's face.

"Get away from him" Kurogane growled but was ignored, Ashura picked up Fai in his arms.

"Put him down NOW!" Kurogane roared as he lifted his chair leg boken ready to bring it down.

"И вы сделаете если вы поражаете Fai?" Ashura jerked Fai roughly causing Kurogane to swing away from the adult, he understood what the jerk meant and he didn't want to hit the unconscious boy, so he rounded the swing and pulled force into it and slammed it into Ashuras shin causing him to drop to one knee, Fai falling from his arms. With Fai away from the madman Kurogane struck him again and again, his shoulders, arms, torso and legs were all targets for Kurogane before Ashura raised his hands. Kurogane stopped

"Не думайте вы выигрывало ребенка" Ashura got to his feet gingerly and left the room. Kurogane threw down the chair leg and scooped up Fai in his arms

"Fai! C'mon wake up" Kurogane shook him gently, Fai wouldn't move. Kurogane began to rock back and forth with Fai in his arms "Fai you damned fool wake up. I sent that bastard packing. FAI GET UP" he screamed, terrified that Fai wouldn't wake up, but he at least knew Fai was breathing. Kurogane moved his hands to get a better hold of the blonde and stood up, taking him to the bed to lay him down flat.

"…You said Fai…" came a very weak voice as he was set down on the bed, Kurogane inhaled sharply in surprise

"You're awake"

"I feel dead" Fai limply dragged his hand up to his throbbing head

"You should sleep for now" Kurogane stood up to leave the room Fai's hand latched onto Kurogane's jeans, he looked down at Fai, clearly it was only his head that was hurt his hands still seemed quite lively

"Please stay. I don't want you to leave" Kurogane unhooked Fai's fingers from his jeans and started to leave the room, Fai whimpered slightly.  
"If I'm going to stay here I have to call my parents, and I'll get scolded by Tomoyo if I don't keep her informed" and with that he left the room Fai closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them he saw Kurogane sitting on one of the un broken dinning chairs next to his bed he was reading one of the books that Fai had. He rested a hand on one of Kurogane's knees, causing crimson eyes to look at him looking relieved, a tanned hand took the pale hand within itself.

"Well that was some kind of time" Fai laughed lamely.

"What are you laughing for idiot; it scared the hell out of me!" Kurogane huffed.

"You didn't look very scared" Fai looked a little upset, he hadn't seen Kurogane's heroics due to being unconscious. Kurogane made an amused noise causing Fai to pout slightly.

"The second he grabbed you I was scared" Kurogane admitted looking straight into blue eyes "and if he hadn't of surrendered I'd have killed him to for doing that to you" Kurogane could feel his cheeks getting warmer, he coughed with embarrassment and looked away from a smiling Fai, who took advantage of Kurogane's distraction and pulled hard on the arm, pulling Kurogane onto the bed and kissed him again. It took Kurogane five seconds to realise that Fai was kissing him, and it took ten further seconds to realise he was kissing Fai back. This was what kissing felt like, tasted like, he found himself enjoying it. Kurogane never noticed the smaller young man slide his stiff collar jacket off, nor did he notice it fall to the floor. What he did notice was a pale, deft hand trace its way under his shirt and up to his chest, Kurogane broke away from the kiss and looked at Fai, who looked straight back at him, what ever it was that the taller saw in the shorter's eyes he didn't know.

"Kuro-miyu doesn't want this does he?" Fai pulled his hand back, his face calm. Kurogane slowly lifted his hand to Fai's face -so as not to make Fai flinch- and looked into his eyes, and then he looked at the growing bruise Ashura had left on the pale skin, it was turning out to be an ugly purple and yellow colour, bringing a growl to Kuroganes throat. Fai's eyes took on a fond light, and he took the larger tanned hand into his smaller ones and hugged his head into the hand.

"I've had worse, don't worry" Fai's tone was dismissive; Kurogane impulsively took Fai's head in both hands, who winced from the large hand on the bruise.

"Why the hell wouldn't I worry? How can you let him do that to you? We should have just run when we saw him outside" Kurogane continued to ramble and without knowing was putting force on the blondes face.

"Kuro-ri y-you're hurting…me" his red eyes went wide he stumbled from the bed distancing himself from Fai who was softly rubbing his bruise.

"I'm…" He turned to leave feeling ashamed that he had hurt the Russian after what he had just been through, but before he could even take a step, behind him soft uniformed arms wrapped themselves around his chest.

"Don't go" Kurogane could feel the bruised side of his face push against his broad back.

"Moron what are you doing get back to bed you could have a concussion" he berated; as he pried the thin fingers from around him and turned to look at the blonde, who was looking back up at him.

"I'll go back to bed, but only if you stay. If you leave I will follow you…" his eyes were serious, Kurogane sighed and led him back to the bed, Fai slid off his jacket and his sock and crawled under the sheets, Kurogane went back to the chair.

"Take the other side of the bed, Kuro-ko. You'll never be able to sleep on that chair" Kurogane grunted into the chair ignoring the other, until he started tugging on his trousers.

"Fine" Kurogane stalked to the other side of the bed laying on top of the sheets. Little did Kurogane know that by morning he would under the sheets with Fai cuddling into him, he also wouldn't expect to like the idea of waking to the scene as much as he would either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashura: Fai I've been waiting for you, I've missed you
> 
> What no greeting for your dear uncle?  
> Fai: Forgive me, It's good to see you Uncle. Did you enjoy your flight?
> 
> Ashura: It was pitiful. So Fai who is your friend, he seems a bit rough?
> 
> Fai: Uncle, I would like to introduce you to my close friend Kurogane we attend the same school
> 
> Ashura: What is he saying?
> 
> Fai: He was surprised that you were my uncle. It's getting cold, why don't we go up to my room?
> 
> Would you like me to make you some tea Uncle? or something to eat?
> 
> Ashura: What I want is for you to come back to Russia with me. It took me too long to find you as it is. Now I won't have any of this arguing back to me which you so enjoy, because I will have none of it.
> 
> Fai: Uncle I do not want to leave, my life is here I actually have friends here, Friends like Kurogane and those girls you saw earlier. I'm not going
> 
> Ashura: Do you want to embarrass your self in front of your so called "friend"? He seems very near to the door to be a friend to me
> 
> Fai: I'm not going to embarrass myself, Kurogane is a friend he's only there so he isn't in the way
> 
> Ashura: I am tired of playing games Fai you are going home to Russia
> 
> Fai: N-No
> 
> Ashura: You are returning with me and no amount of self defence will save you, you superficial idiot and I do not care if your retarded slope eye friend see's what I am about to do to you!
> 
> And what will you do if you strike Fai?
> 
> Do not think you have won child


	6. Chapter 6: Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ke ke ke! We're getting angst in this… I hate angst personally…..
> 
> We also meet Kuro's Parents! .

Soma and Tomoyo had fussed over Fai at school the next day and for the rest of the week, Fai had initially tried to brush off what had happened, trying to down play the large bruise on his cheekbone. He had been brought into the limelight because of that night everyone in class worried about him, the girls more noticeably than the boys who would bring him lunches and things for him to have for dinner as well as small cards and notes of encouragement for what ever he was going through because neither he nor Kurogane had told anyone what happened that night to Tomoyo's great annoyance.

Kurogane sniffed with irritation with the class barely giving the young Russian a second to himself. Fai seemed to always have a girl over cooking for him or having him over for dinner, and the boys always seemed to be talking to him which gave Kurogane to see him and he wanted to see the blonde, not only so he could be sure that Fai was OK but also because he had been looking more and more tired as the week went on.

Kurogane lent against a window frame that held itself outside the headmistress' office he was gazing out of the window but wasn't looking at anything but his ears were sharp and making out the muted sounds coming from within. He could hear headmistress Ichihara's silky voice tinted with concern for the student she spoke to, his voice in return was gentle and reassuring

"I do not like the idea of you living alone so far from the school. As you know I have voiced this concern before when you first enrolled, but I think with what you have told me about the incident with your uncle… I can't have a student live in possible danger at this school"

"Are you making the suggestion that I leave?" Kurogane recognised the wounded undertone in the voice

"Not at all, if anything I want you living closer to this school. I will make some arrangements for you to move"  
"I assure you it isn't necessary I'm fine, I've arranged to have extra locks put on my door and the building has arranged for a doorman"

"Nothing I say is going to change your mind is it?"  
"I'm sorry to say so, but no"

"Well I would prefer the outcome here to be different, but I see that your mind is made up. But I would like it if you came to my office every now and then so I know how things are with you" the scuffling of a chair comes from the office

"I'll make sure to do that Ichihara-sensei. I'll be going to class now, Good day"

Kurogane made sure that Fai saw him idly looking out of the window when he came out of the headmistress' office; Fai stopped and smiled at him.

"Kuro-flower is stalking me now"

"Is there anyone you don't lie too?" he didn't look at the blonde who face took on a hint of surprise.

"What do you mean?" His face still smiling

"What you said to her, you aren't going to do any of it. You've been acting like nothing has happened" Fai starts to reply but stops as he sees Kurogane stalks off, looking as annoyed as the first day Fai met him. Fai's smile faded as he watches Kurogane stormed off down the corridor, Fai felt a strong chill down his spine in that moment.

"He won't admit it you know" Tomoyo said a few day's later, Kurogane was standing in for the captain of the kendo club, he had agreed to help mainly because he knew that there were holes in school kendo and so he could let off steam. Tomoyo and Fai had made the decision to wait for him so they could walk home together.

"Admit what?" with all the time he had spent with Tomoyo since starting school he had gotten used to the small girl start a conversation from what seemed to be the middle. So she didn't catch him off guard anymore.

"Jealousy, of course" Fai gave a powdery laugh

"What do I have that Kuro-papa could possibly be jealous of?" Tomoyo looked through the doors of the gymnasium, Kurogane towered over a 1st year that had made a mistake, and she smiled at his dedication of the art.

"Your attention" Fai gave her a quizzical look then joined in on watching the intimidating teen.

"His attention seems strong enough without being jealous of mine" Tomoyo rolled her eye's playfully.

"I mean he's jealous that he isn't getting your attention" luckily for Fai Tomoyo missed his split second look of surprise, which he covered up with a laugh

"Tomoyo-chan. How could you think he wants my attention, he only ever yells at me and insults me" as he turned to look at Tomoyo he found her already looking back at him, her lavender eyes betrayed a look of all-knowing amusement, the corners of her lips gently rounding themselves up into a loving smile.

"You are young, one day you'll understand" The blonde boy gave her a dubious look which didn't get a chance to stay out for long, because Kurogane had come over to yell at them

"I don't care if you're out there just shut up!"

"Kuro-master, we were just cheering you on" Fai praised to which Kurogane groaned and walked back to the other students.

"Any particular reason you decided to wait for me?" Tomoyo new the question was for her even though he wasn't looking at her.

"And have you worrying about my well being on the very scary and dangerous city streets home? I think not" her voice playful, making a teasing face about him to Fai who smirked at it.

"And him?" Fai face fell slightly; ever since Kurogane had saved Fai from his Uncles attempt to bring him home he had been distant and short with him, he didn't know if it was something he had done or because he had to protect him… or could Tomoyo be right about being jealous of Fai giving his attention to others and inadvertently neglecting his friends because of it.

"Fai-chan is coming to the temple for dinner tonight" Tomoyo explained and for the rest of the journey home Kurogane didn't speak, he didn't even seem like talking when they approached to dojo, just nodded his head curtly and went inside.

"I'm home" Kurogane slid off his shoes and walked down the corridor, he had never expected an answer, his father was no doubt training in the Dojo hall and his mother would be in next door in the shrine doing her tasks as a miko

"Welcome home sweetheart, can you come here and help me in the kitchen for a second?" the sound of his mothers voice surprised him

"Y-yeah, I'm coming" Kurogane came into the kitchen finding his mother looking slightly frustrated at a high shelf "How can I help?" she looked up at her son and smiled brightly

"Your father put some things in at box on that shelf. Now it's not that I can't reach it. But your father didn't think that a heavy box would be hard for me to get down" her face was gentle and soft as she spoke of his father. Kurogane loved watching both of their faces change when they spoke of each other.

"I can get it down for you" he slid the box out enough for him to get a good grip on, sure enough it was far to heavy for his mother to get down, not that he would admit it but it was almost too heavy for him, but he got it onto to counter without much effort, the box seemed to contain a lot of tinned foods

"Tins?"

"You know me, I like to over buy just in case. And there is some tinned meat I want to use for dinner tonig-… what is bothering you?"

"Huh? Nothing" His mother gave him a flat look

"Suwa, Kurogane don't think that I don't know when there's something wrong after raising you for 17 years"

"…Mum, there's nothing bothering me"

"Don't make me bring out the miko card, I know something's wrong now spill, don't make me put an idea that you need a harder training routine into your fathers head" her dark eyes showed concern and she rested her hand on her sons arm, he sighed.

"There's a guy in my class he came from Russia"

"You mean Fai-chan?"

"When did you... Wait 'chan'? Mum not you too!"

"Oh Kurogane, it suits him. And he's been at the temple a few times, and Tomoyo speaks of him often" Kurogane rolled his eyes, Tomoyo, he should have known she'd have spoken about him. "So, Fai-chan is bothering you? How so"

"That night I said I was staying at a friends place." his mother nodded to let him know she was listening "Well that was his place I was at. His Uncle had demanded he go back to Russia with him, well he didn't want to so his uncle attacked him and I stood in to protect him" She nodded again "Since then he's been surrounded by girls because he has a huge bruise on his face and he's been acting like nothing happened. He's been claiming the bruise came from him falling!" Kurogane clenched his fists and even hit one against the table. His mother had noticed the way he spoke of Fai and the annoyance spread over his face.

"Not once have you said his name" Kurogane looked at her, she was right he had only said Fai's name after the attack, he hadn't done it before and he hadn't said it since

"It's not like he ever says my name property" Kurogane said weakly as if it could have been a reason, his mother simply watched him affectionately.

"Oh…'Two wrongs' sweetheart" she said simply

"I know I know, 'doesn't make a right' believe me I know" He huffed

"Tell me does Fai-chan have a room mate or is just him alone in that apartment?"

"Alone and acting like he's fine with it. Why?"

"Curious, Thank you for your help" Kurogane's mother turned to start busying herself with dinner, feeling effectively dismissed Kurogane left the kitchen to go to his room to change out of his uniform and into a pair of sweat pants and a loose T-shirt. He fell onto his bed pulling a chunky book that had this month's manga chapter from various artists out, and read quietly.

"Fai-chan, can you sing?" Tomoyo asked she and Fai were sitting on the veranda that encircled the temple with tea and snacks enjoying the spring world start the slow fade to summer.

"The better question would be can you sing in tune" Fai corrected he was laying on the veranda his legs drooping towards the ground

"A more accurate question, you're right … Can you?" she quietly sipped her tea

"I don't know anything Japanese, and Russian songs are not exactly peppy. I know a few English ones though"

"I would love to hear one"

"I don't know why you would want to hear me sing, but I can't deny a request from a miko I guess" Fai smiled with an obviously fake look of giving in to her; he liked to indulge Tomoyo, and began to sing.

Kurogane had heard a voice in the distance, he would have assumed it was a radio being played in the Dojo, but the only radio was in his room. He put down the manga and went to find the noise. He found his way to the large wall that separated the temple and the Dojo; at 10 feet the wall was very close to being 4 feet taller than him. But he had often scaled this wall to go to the temple to see his mother or Tomoyo, with minimal effort Kurogane was over the wall in under a minute and was standing in the garden forest that surrounded the temple, he recognised the faint path made in the garden from all the years of making his way through the garden. Following the track the voice got louder; Kurogane recognised it as a male's voice. With Tomoyo's Father long since passed, he concluded that the owner of the voice could only be Fai's. It didn't take him long to have his decision confirmed by seeing Fai sitting on the Veranda with Tomoyo watching him, a smile of appreciation on her serene face.

Kurogane didn't know most of what Fai was singing as his English wasn't the greatest in class, but he did pick up a few words, but without knowing what Fai was singing he knew that he was getting caught up in Fai's voice.

"You have such an illuminating voice Fai-chan" Tomoyo clapped when he had finished. "I think I know that song, 'kurashu an baanu' by Sabiju gaadin yes?"

"Pin Pon! That's right…" they continued to talk for a little longer Kurogane simply sat in the garden and listened, he was still angry at Fai for under reacting about what had happened to him, and felt agitated with the fact Fai hadn't been around as much because of everyone trying to keep his attention so he didn't want to show himself

"This…Is considered stalking" a voice behind him rumbled, Kurogane started but didn't make a sound. He turned to see his father sitting behind him looking quite comfortable.

"When did…?"

"Five minutes, I might have to consider increasing your training…" Kurogane groaned inwardly, but he knew his father didn't really mean it.

"So, why are you stalking Fluorite-san?" His father stood indicating the his son should follow

"I'm not stalking him" Kurogane grunted in annoyance

"Well I know you aren't stalking Tomoyo, you've known each other too long for that, no doubt she knew you were there. She always seems to know where you are" His father disappeared behind the wall, Kurogane stayed on the other side for a moment, he was right, Tomoyo did always know where he was, but then if she knew he was in the garden wouldn't she have called him out?

"Kurogane hurry up"

"I wasn't stalking I was simply finding out who was singing" Kurogane landed next to his father who was still taller than Kurogane who was just short of six feet tall.

"There wasn't any singing when I got there, so you didn't need to still be there"

"…"

"Dust yourself off; your mother will have dinner ready any second now"

"…ok…" Kurogane started to walk towards the dining area behind his father and mumbled "I wasn't stalking"

"Then call it a steak out, it's the same thing only it sounds official" his dad gave half a smirk which Kurogane couldn't see but knew was there

"Dad!" His voice had a note of distress in it

"Ok, ok.. Stalk him if you wish, as long as your intentions are pure"

"OH MY G- you drive me spare!" Kurogane launched an annoyed but playful attack on his father, who immediately defended himself, and the roughhousing began

"Boys, boys... Come now you've had your fun" The woman who had a place in both their hearts stood softly on the veranda, the dinning room had their paper doors open to the outside the meal was waiting for them on the low table.

Dinner went by with the same light hearted air it always did and had settled itself into a nice pot of tea with incense burning to keep the bugs away.

"Kuro" his mother started

"Nn? Yeah?"

"I want you to invite Fai-chan to move into the dojo" She instructed with her usual gentle firmness

"…Hang on…what?!" He tared at his mother without the slightest hint of comprehension

"I didn't stutter sweetheart, we have more than enough room and I'd feel better if he's somewhere safer than his apartment"

"Mum…let me get this straight, you want me to tell someone who sends me around the bend at school to come and live with me to make sure I get round that bend?"

"I'm pretty sure if you can survive your father-" His father gave a playfully evil smirk

"Dad I can deal with"

"Only because you don't half to stalk me" His mother and father laughed "I agree with your mother though, if we're being serious." Kurogane felt abjectly helpless and groaned to make his parents aware of his displeasure

"I want you to tell him tomorrow, I'm sure if you bring Tomoyo-chan with you she'll help encourage him"

"…I can't talk you out of this mum?"  
"How long have you known me sweetheart?"

"…Fine! I'll talk him into it tomorrow, Good night" Kurogane stood up and went to leave the room  
"Night" His parents said in unison

"Kuro-noir, I couldn't possibly move into your home…" Fai tried to sound sure but he knew Kurogane knew otherwise, the question had thrown him. Right now a bright orange unicorn with a blue tutu on would have come as less of a surprise to Fai right now

"Kuro-pipi, what has brought this on? Yesterday you'd have been happy to watch him fall into a well" Tomoyo stated

"I still would be… but this is Mum's order" Kurogane sighed shrugging slightly

"Ah… Fai-chan… I'll help you get settled into your room at the dojo" she smiled politely Fai and Soma who was the only one actually eating her lunch right now looked at each other then at Tomoyo and Kurogane

"My mother never lets go of an idea once she has it. When she heard that if she could catch a white rabbit in winter her romantic wishes would be granted she set out to catch one" Kurogane explained

"Did she…? Catch one?" Soma asked genuinely curious

"Mum and Dad married the following spring… I have a photo of them with mum hugging that damn rabbit"

"Well thank her for the kind offer but I really must insist that I decline, it wouldn't be right" this time it was Kurogane and Tomoyo that exchanged looks

Early Saturday morning there Fai awoke to his doorbell, he rolled out of bed tugging at his pyjama top so it covered his boy leg underwear and sleepily opened his door rubbing his eyes

"Good morning how can I-…." Fai opened his eyes enough to see who was standing in front of him "My Kuro-Dane got really tall over night"

"Idiot. That's my dad" Sure enough Kurogane was standing just behind his father, Tomoyo was with him. Fai started between the Kuroganic reflections he still wasn't fully awake.

"It's very nice to meet you Fluorite-san. But I'm under orders to move you into my home"

"Please, Fai… But I had asked Kuro-silence to tell you I had declined"

"And he told his mother, but she doesn't seem to think that your opinion on this is the correct one…"

"Fai-chan, we really did try to tell you… it was hard enough making sure HanakoNee-chan didn't try to come with us to fuss over you" Tomoyo smiled, Fai continued to protest as Kurogane's father took stock of what could or should be taken which only seemed to be things from the bedroom, Fai's resolve was weakening but not by much until unexpectedly Kurogane grabbed his arm and dragged him outside

"Do you want him to come back and hurt you again, is that what it is?" Kurogane's voice had an edge to it but kept relatively calm

"No that's not it" Fai replied looking away from Kurogane

"Well it sure as hell looks like it from where I'm standing"

"Then stand else where" Fai's voice sounding petulant, and he turned to go back inside for another round of 'stop-Suwa-san-packing-his-things' Kurogane grabbed his arm tightly instinctively Fai tried to flinch away from the tight grip, but when he realised that his couldn't get away his shoulders went limp

"See! This is exactly what I'm talking about. You don't want to protect yourself! You just try and escape and if that doesn't work you sit there and take it, Coward" Kurogane had released Fai's arm so he could throw his own up in the air to show his annoyance

"Kuro-sama is wrong, I'm not a coward" Fai still chose not to look at him, but his voice couldn't hide it's wavering

"How am I wrong stupid? C'mon tell me? If you aren't a coward what are you?!" Kurogane's voice had been steadily raising, he knew people could hear him and he didn't care.

"It has nothing to do with cowardice!" Fai noticed his own voice getting slightly louder

"Then what!"

"I'M NOT WORTHY OF BEING SAVED!" Fai yelled at the top of his lungs. After a minute of silence Fai hazarded a glace at Kurogane, his eye's wide with an angry confusion, his mouth open slightly as if trying to find words to use. The uncomfortable silence held firm until Kurogane realised he wanted to say something

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" it was barely a whisper when it came but Fai heard it his on confusion showing

"W-what?"

"You. Are. An. Idiot" Kurogane spelt out

"Yes… I must be" Fai dropped his head his eye's curtained by his hair

"I mean sure I'm always calling you one, but I never thought you would ever say something as incredibly stupid as that" Fai made no move or effort to reply, he knew the insult game from his uncle and decided to stay quiet

"What makes you think in that stupid blonde head of yours that you aren't worthy of safety?" Kurogane's voice was still soft, Fai looked up at him. He hadn't expected that response, Kurogane shook his head and gave a resigned sigh "I now take my mothers side in this… until you realise that you are more than worthy of being saved you won't be allowed to move out of the Dojo… because you'll end up dead before too long" and with that Kurogane went inside to help the forced packing of Fai's things Fai stayed staring at were Kurogane had been standing. It wasn't until a stiff cold breeze reminded him he was standing outside wearing a shirt and underwear. And then it dawned on him what was going on, he was being moved into the same house as Kurogane, a smile snuck its way onto his face… he was starting to see that silver lining people talk about, and with that he replaced his mask and flounced back into the apartment fussing over his things in his annoyingly fake way. Kurogane rolled his eyes, but was inwardly glad that Fai decided to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: "Spare" is also known as "crazy"… I'm not sure if it's commonly used outside of the UK and UK families so I added this note .
> 
> Ok Ok so it took me ages to get this chapter out… but I thought it was crap… but I've been told that it was good and captivating.
> 
> What I mostly wanted out of this chapter is to bring out a different side of Kuro when his mum and dad are involved. I imagine all three of them to be serious and 'to business' on the outside but complete family unit when together, which is probably why Kurogane doesn't let his parents come to school festivals or sports carnivals… they'd ruin all the work his scowling created. And I know his mother's name has never been stated (too mu knowledge) but I felt like Tomoyo would call her by her first name and use the sisterly inflection on it. And Hanako seemed appropriate…
> 
> So what do we think of my interpretation of his parents?
> 
> And Kurogane doesn't seem too flighty does he?
> 
> GAH! Freak out!


	7. Chapter 7: If it wasn't you, it'd be a hickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wether Fai wanted it or not he's now living in the Suma Dojo…is it me or do we all like where this is headed?
> 
> I've just set up a forum for people to talk about the story so check it out through my profile
> 
> ((I don't think anyone posted in that forum?))

For the first week of Fai's forced move into the Suma family dojo, Fai tried his best to help out by helping Hanako cook, or by cleaning the dojo and the grounds. Kurogane was annoyed that he was doing this for two reasons: One, he didn't ask to move into the dojo so he didn't need to help out to compensate for rent or anything. Two, his mother would give him little looks and would say how she wished Fai was her son because he would help out… essentially she would annoy him into helping Fai out.  
"It is too hot for this…" Kurogane wiped at his brow. The weather had shown signs of a nice slow progression into summer from spring, clearly the weather was better at hiding it's emotions than Fai was because those calm days gave way to an unexpected and very unwanted hot day. While Kurogane was being fairly vocal about the heat Fai kept quiet, but Kurogane knew it was getting too hot for him, His face was flushed and his sweat had his light cotton shirt clinging to him like wet spandex. Despite his obvious discomfort in the heat, when questioned Fai would only remark that it isn't that bad because he was blonde and had light skin.

"Screw this, I'm going in for some water, you want a glass?" Kurogane tossed the futon beater in his hand into the basket that had quilts and futons still to be beaten, looking over at Fai who was hanging out towels from the dojo.

"That would be really nice Kuro-maid" He smiled playfully as Kurogane threw him a dirty look for adding 'maid' to his name but left without giving any insults. Fai continued to hang up the washed towels putting to one side those that had blood on them. It was uncommon for the students to bleed during class, but over enthusiasm or carelessness made it happen and with the multitude of classes Hironori –Kurogane's father- had running over the terms, at least one 8th of the towels used would have blood on them.

When Fai knew Kurogane was inside and couldn't see him he dropped to his knees the heat was getting too much for him but he didn't want Kurogane and his family to be disappointed in him, he's never had an opportunity to show others his worth to receive praise before. 'Maybe next time you could get a higher mark'. 'That was great now if only you could do it like Dimitri, he exudes class in everything he does' these were all he would get in return for doing anything and he wanted no more of it.

Kurogane came out with two full glasses and a glass jug of water and nearly dropped them seeing Fai on his knees, he soon realised that the blonde had been over come by the heat, he growled at the sheer foolishness that he saw. Quietly he returned to Fai luckily the sun was casting shadows away from Fai and he was still panting and sweating hard.

In years to come the noise that came from Fai the second the ice water poured down his back would be told to children to keep them from wandering out late at night lest demons get them.

There was a satisfyingly smug look on Kurogane's face; Fai looking very much like the cat who tipped the fish bowl on itself wailed at Kurogane.

"What was that for Kuro-jerk?!"

"That was for not admitting the heat was getting to you. Now get inside and cool down"

"But I'm almost-"

"MUM! That idiot's overwor-"

"Ok! Ok! I'm going" Fai, with a shiver got up and trotted inside. Hanako was a great woman and Fai already felt she was like a sister or aunt to him. But he knew that she was a force to be reckoned with. A demon with the calmest smile. And boy would she fuss over you.

Meal times soon because Fai's favourite thing in the world. Separately Kurogane and his father were both intimidating and disciplined, and Hanako was gentle and aloof, but around the table all three were all smiles and laughs, Kurogane's parents would playfully pick on him and he would make idle threats at his father and whine to his mother, occasionally Fai would join in on the teasing to be find himself chased by Kurogane with his parents laughing, while at school the young blonde could feel the annoyance as he was chased but at home the chasing defiantly had a stronger playful feeling.  
Night approached at a meticulous pace making sure all the correct stars and planets were lit. Fai lay on his temporary futon (Hanako had insisted that Fai pick out a bed to replace the futon, and when he didn't she picked for him it was coming next week) staring at the roof, it was midnight and he was restless. He got up and walked into the hallway, he was off to the kitchen in the vein hope that a drink of water would help him get to sleep, or at least satisfy his restlessness, as he approached Kurogane's room the paper walls were yellow with light and his door seemed to be open, curiosity made Fai wander into the room. He hadn't made a noise just in case Kurogane had fallen asleep and left the light on, but he hadn't, he was hunched over his desk writing something. Fai grinned at the image in front of him.

"Normally manners and common sense tell a person to knock if they want to enter someone's room you know" Kurogane didn't look up from what he was working on

"Hyuu I thought Kuro-lump couldn't hear me when I walked"

"I can't… But I can feel that stupid grin of yours for kilometres" Kurogane moved his hand to use it as a leaning post for his chin. Fai, still grinning, wandered over to Kurogane and draped himself over the taller teen; Kurogane didn't even shrug Fai into a better position, so Fai took a mental note to find out what he actually weighed someday.

"So… What'cha doing so late at night?" Fai batted at Kurogane's mech-pencil, lost in concentration Kurogane stopped leaning his chin on his hand and wrapped his fingers around the wrist of Fai's batting hand. Pulling in back up to his chin where he went back to leaning on his hand, Kurogane could feel Fai's heart race for a second but ignored it.

"I'm finishing off homework that's due tomorrow. Your turn…Oi" the 'oi' brought back Fai from the place his mind had wandered off to.

"Oh… I felt like wandering around" Fai said airily

"Well go to bed, it's late" Kurogane could feel Fai smirk next to his ear

"I was planning to go to bed but I found out that you weren't in it" Fai's voice took on a mock seductive tone; Kurogane rolled his eyes and sighed. The breath he released ran across Fai's fingers which were still contained by the hand resting under his chin, he felt the fingers twitch and Fai made a little noise and by reaction alone nipped at the bottom of Kurogane's ear, causing Kurogane to tilt his head to one side. Fai took it as permission and continued to lick and nip at the ear. Suddenly the blonde was surprised by a strong tug on his arm, he found himself pulled onto Kurogane's lap. Without giving himself time to think Fai immediately began to suck on Kurogane's neck eliciting a noise that brought a delightful shiver to the blondes spine, Kurogane's fingers began to run through Fai's hair running his nails against the skin on Fai's head the feeling was so intoxicating that Fai bit to hard on Kurogane's neck

"Hey…"

"S-Sorry" Fai and Kurogane looked at each other for a long moment, then Kurogane pulled Fai towards him and kissed him, Fai admittedly was a little surprised that Kurogane initiated the kiss but kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. But then a thought struck him and he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Kurogane asked calmly

"We can't continue this…"

"What. So it's ok when you want to kiss me but not when I kiss you?" Kurogane's voice was starting to sound annoyed; Fai leaned in a sucked on the bottom of Kurogane's lip

"That's not it at all Kuro-kiss. But I know what I want to happen next… and I don't particularly want to be uncomfortable sitting down all day" Kurogane thought for a second he wasn't entirely sure what the Russian had meant, his confusion spurred Fai to twitch his hips against Kurogane's now tight trousers, and it finally struck him

"Oh! …now I…good point" Fai could of sworn he heard disappointment in Kurogane's voice. While they had both silently agreed they should go no further nether made a move to separate, Fai rested himself against the older teen, who lent his chin on Fai's head.

"So then, I guess Kuro-pillow knows what he is feeling now then…" Fai's voice was soft and contemplative.

"No, I still don't think I know… It's just that you are the only person who drives me beyond crazy, without me caring that you are. And that I've never felt like this before. But I know that I like it" as Kurogane spoke he sounded lost in his own thoughts, as if trying to figure out the feelings as he was admitting to them, Fai just snuggled into Kurogane mewing 's restless feeling had gone and he was soon asleep curled up on Kurogane, Kurogane smiled fondly at the sleeping blonde and softly stroked his head.

When Kurogane opened his eye he was surprised to find that the sun was up, he was sure he only closed his eyes for a second, but obviously not. Without thinking he stood up and heard something drop to the floor.

"Ow! …Kuro-pyon what was that for?" Fai rubbed his backside blinking sleep out of his eyes "If you wanted to wake me up a gentle shake would have down" he whined

"It's not my fault you're so damn light I forgot you were there" he helped the blonde up who was still pretending to sulk about being dumped on the floor, Kurogane ignored him and got dressed after some threatening coercion Fai went to do the same. What nether of them had noticed at the time was the bruise that had been made by Fai on Kurogane's neck, but what they hadn't noticed they're class mates did

"Kurogane, what happened to your neck?" Sorata asked before homeroom started as he was once again had himself perched on Arashi's desk, who was ignoring him and talking to Tomoyo and Soma about some television show that they watched last night.

"What?" Kurogane asked with a raised eyebrow and slight annoyance, Sorata pointed to the bruise.

"You've got a reddy-purple bruise on your neck right there" There was a large bang as Fai who had been rocking in his chair now lay staring up at the roof.

"Idiot, that's what happens when you rock on your chair" Kurogane grumbled, he knew the reason Fai lost balance, because Fai never lost balance.

"I probably got it during Kendo practice" Kurogane answered Sorata

"…don't you wear armour?"

"Yeah, but accidents can happen"

"I…guess" Sorata didn't look convinced

"What now?"

"N-Nothing it's just if it was anyone, else I could have sworn that a girl gave you a hickey" Kurogane stood up blushing and growling defensively, but nobody saw it because Fai who hadn't picked himself up from the ground was now rolling around laughing. Kurogane kicked at him.

"What's so funny moron?" Kurogane growled

"Just… the t-thought of a girl…g-g-giving you a hickey" Fai could barely speak for all his laughing.

"Does give a strange looking picture" Sorata snickered dodging an annoyed swing of Kurogane's fist, Arashi and Soma giggled at both Sorata and Fai. Tomoyo giggled too, but for a completely different reason.

Kurogane stood in the centre of the dojo, concentrating was harder than usual because of the other night

"Your swings are off" Kurogane turned around to find Tomoyo standing in the doorway, her face smiling patiently.

"…"

"So, it's fairly obvious that you didn't have a run in with a kendo shinai to anyone who's seen you perform kendo. Leaving the only other possible source is Fai-chan"

"How did you jump to that conclusion so fast?" Kurogane looked away to hide the slight tinge of pink on his face.

"Fai-chan always rocks on his chair and never falls, yet at the mere mention of your bru-"

"All right! All right, shut up" Kurogane left the dojo floor to put away the shinai Tomoyo followed him, he knew she wanted to ask more but he was going to ignore her for the moment.

"So where is Fai-chan?"

"Inside in his room last I knew"

"Sooooooo" Tomoyo had a large grin on her face, Kurogane felt very venerable right now, he knew she wasn't going to leave him alone till she knew what happened.

"'Sooooooo'?"

"You know what I want to know"

"Not a clue" He began to imitate his mother's aloofness

"Try again Kuro-poo. But I want to know what happened yesterday" she tugged determinedly on his Gi (training top). Kurogane sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Nothing happened yesterday…" and he walked off to his room Tomoyo dogging his trail. Once in the room Tomoyo stood by his desk looking at him expectantly "…Tomoyo I want to change get out of my room"

"No, not until you tell me" she crossed her arms and gave a pout

"Damn it you went to him last time why don't you do it now?!" Kurogane's voice was louder than he intended it

"Because I want to hear it from you!" Tomoyo yelled back at him, they were sounding more and more like brother and sister as the argument progressed. As the two started each other down there was a knock on the door and a blonde head popped in smiling idiotically.

"What's this? Why are you two fighting?" Fai asked as if he found himself in the middle of a juicy scandal.

"What makes you think we're fighting, stupid?" Kurogane growled, Fai stepped into the room properly and shrugged still smiling.

"Paper walls, raised voices…go figure" Tomoyo turned her eye onto Fai.

"Fai-chan!"

"E-eh? Yes?" Fai eyed Tomoyo suspiciously.

"Kuro won't tell me what you two were doing last night! Make him tell me!" Kurogane scoffed at the thought of Fai making him do anything…at least he wouldn't in front of Tomoyo…right?

"Oh Kuro-fool! I don't see why it's a big deal" Kurogane gave him a look but said nothing…Fai seemed up to something.

"I don't see why she should know" he growled

"Tomoyo-chan last night Kuro-kinky and I…"

"Yes?"

"Were doing out homework"

"What! That's a lie!"

"No it really isn't, we were doing our homework last night" Tomoyo pointed as high as she could to point at Kurogane's neck.

"THIS is a hickey, I know this because a lot of girls who come and pray at the temple have these marks and look worried, and Arashi sometimes comes to school with them. And there are only three possible candidates to give you one and I know that Hanako-nee and Hironori-ji don't love you in that kind of way" Tomoyo stated matter-of-factly, Kurogane paled at the though of his parents doing that to him, then went paler when he realised they'd see it at dinner and he knew he'd never live it down. Fai was still smiling though

"Hyu! Quite the detective."

"Tomoyo no one at school can know about this" Kurogane threatened

"Why because Fai-chan's a guy?" Tomoyo voice gave away that she thought he was being a prude.

"What? No, because people will think that if I'm …er…with or been with someone it'll will make them think they can come up to talk to me when ever they want" Kurogane said blushing despite himself.

"Oh Kuro-pu, it's not like we did anything past kissing anyway. And who knew you hated people talking to you so much" Fai said in an offhanded tone, Kurogane dropped his head in resignation towards Fai. Tomoyo clapped her hands together.

"Kissed! KuroNii-chan finally had his first proper kiss!" Kurogane groaned and buried his face into his hand.

"Give me strength" he sighed, but he missed the mischievous look on the Russians face.

"First proper kiss…" Tomoyo looked at him still looking happy for Kurogane

"Yes, proper kiss. Because you stole his first one" Fai's smirk widened, Kurogane saw it this time and became suspicious.

"What are you-" he began

"You didn't tell her about the other kiss"

"Other!?" it was now Tomoyo who looked like she was in the middle of a good scandal.

"Yes siree! Kuro-lips and I kissed after he saved me from my uncle, such a romantic our Kuro-sweetie is"

"Geeze…Shut up Fai" Fai and Tomoyo both looked at Kurogane with surprise.

"…What?" he asked in response to their looks.

"Fai" they said together.

"Huh?"

"You said his name"

"…So…?"

"You've never said my name"

"Yeah well I can only call you 'idiot' and 'moron' so many times" Kurogane shrugged indifferently, Fai tackled him knocking Kurogane to the ground because he wasn't ready for the sudden attack

"Don't worry Kuro-daddy, I'll never run out of nicknames for you" Kurogane struggled to get the persistent and slim blonde off him

"Get Off Damn It!" Tomoyo only stood back and laughed at them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn logical thoughts getting in the way of sweaty man-sex. Fai I thought that's what you wanted!?…. Not that I care . I don't like the sex part of man sex WHAT A WEIRD FANGIRL I AM.  
> I hope this is ok… because I though up the KuroxFai interaction-ness at 1am the other night…So yeah… .
> 
> I hope this isn't too chopped about…as in too fast


	8. Chapter 8: No more doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!
> 
> I'm thinking of stopping this at chapter ten… lets see how this pans out.

Kurogane was right. His parents DID tease him about the mark Fai left on his neck, and he knew that they'd never let him forget it. What surprised him though was his parents seemed completely unfazed the he had been marked by a guy, or maybe they were of the opinion that Fai wasn't much of a guy. The following days Kurogane noticed that Fai was always nearby, this wasn't anything new, Fai was always floating around somewhere close and Kurogane had always known this, but he had never really noticed this till now. Fai was also always touching him or brushing against him in someway. And since the other night the touching had become more frequent. Fai had come to notice that Kurogane noticed this, as Kurogane would now become very awkward about a situation that would normally have him yelling at Fai. Fai also would notice the slight blush on Kurogane's dark face when Fai would make a comment or do something in a particular way. Admittedly the Blonde would often exploit Kurogane's confused feelings by doing things that would make the Japanese teen stare at him.

"I hope you aren't just playing games with him" Hanako said to Fai as they were preparing food for dinner

"Games, Hanako-Nee?" Fai wasn't sure what she had meant by 'games'

"As in you are just playing with his head until school ends…" Her voice had its usual musical tone but had a slight edge to it

"No, not those kinds of games at all… I might tease him, but I really do love Kurogane" Fai paused after he spoke realising what he had said as Hanako smiled

"Well that's good… Sweetheart, are you going to come in or just linger behind the door?" Fai turned to look at the closed kitchen door, he could see the shadow of Kurogane on the thin paper doors and he watched them as the shadow slunk off into the beyond.

"I can't be sure, but I think he was blushing" Did Hanako know the Kurogane had been standing there the whole time? Fai didn't think about it long, because he needed to find Kurogane and explain what just happened, Hanako began to hum contently as he left.

Fai moved hurriedly towards the tall teen's room and opened the door.

…Empty…

Fai squinted into the darkness to see if he could see the dark shape of Kurogane in vain, he closed the door softly and thought for a second. The sun was setting and Kurogane's father would still be teaching in the dojo, so that narrowed down where Kurogane would be.

Fai made his way to the perimeter wall, Tomoyo had once shown a worn path that Kurogane had made in the temple garden due to his frequent visits, so he went looking for the over hanging trees.

He saw Kurogane before he saw the trees. His initial impulse to find Kurogane and explain what he had heard had now turned into a nervous fear, unintentionally Fai had told Kurogane how he had felt, up until now he could have hidden it behind teenage lust… but not anymore, he looked around to see if it was too late to hide or not.

It was too late.

Kurogane had turned around, with his back now to the sunset, so Fai couldn't see Kurogane's face for shadow, and apprehensively he took a step back weighing up the options of him getting back to the relative safety of the shadowy ones parents. Kurogane started to walk towards him, instinctively Fai went backwards, that was it he had finally pushed Kurogane too far, he knew, it was just like before, showing that you care warps them, makes them want to hurt you. Fai shrunk away as Kurogane took hold of Fai's upper arms, and as usual the blonde tried to fight the grip but soon started to go still, but before he could go limp…

Kurogane's lips were different, last time they were lusty and overly eager, now they were moving purposely and with fervour. Blue eyes were open in shock and staring at red ones which were hidden behind tanned eyelids, he lost himself in the thought of Kurogane's eyes as he began to kiss back with equal passion. Kurogane's grip on Fai dissolved leaving Russians arms free to wrap around the taught Asian's neck, who in turn had one arm around Fai's waist and the other hand running its fingers through the blonde tresses of hair. Kurogane could no longer say he had any doubts about his feelings for Fai anymore. Neither knew how long they were in each others arms, but they do know that when Kuroganes mother called out to say dinner was ready that Fai was against the wall with his legs around Kuroganes waist, both flushed pink as they disentangled.

"Where did you throw my shirt?" Kurogane growled hurriedly so as not to delay them getting to dinner. Fai was trying to fix his hair and button his shirt at the same time, his reply sounding distracted

"Oh Kuro-puss I threw it on the ground somewhere" Kurogane watched Fai for a moment and smirked, before quietly running his fingers though Fai's hair to straighten it into its normal messy state and gently kissed Fai's forehead. Fai looked up at him with an awkward smile, it looked adorable on him.

"My shirt" he said again, Fai's smile distorted into a cheeky grin.

"But I like Kuro-buff like this" He traced a finger across Kuroganes chest, who pulled Fai in towards him and slid his hands down Fai's back to his trousers.

"How did I know you had my shirt?" Kurogane pulled the shirt that was tucked into blondes pants, in an attempt to hide it; he then proceeded to pull it on while Fai giggled slightly

"Because no one knows me better than Kuro-schmex"

"schmex?!" Fai ran off laughing as Kurogane took after him threatening to kill him.

"You know…" Sorata started as he wiped down the board at the end of the school day, He and Kurogane where on day duty. Kurogane, who was sweeping the floor, chose to ignore the cheerful Osakan "You are becoming a nice person… well a nicer person to be with, less grumpy y'know?" Kurogane turned to look at Sorata and gave him a strange look.

"Have you been inhaling solvents? What the hell are you going on about?" Kurogane had a feeling he new, but Sorata didn't really make that much sense in the first place.

"You aren't the grumpy, scary guy you used to be" Sorata re-explained.

"…" Kurogane went back to sweeping

"He's having an effect on you isn't he? Fai-kun I mean" For a second Kurogane stalled at the grinning boys words but didn't let it show, but he was relieved to know that Sorata didn't use '-chan'.

"If you call pissing me off an effect on me, then yes" Kurogane swept the dirt and dust into a pan and took it to the bin.

"Maybe at first, but you two seem inseparable lately. I mean Fai-kun's probably floating around the corridor waiting for you… Tomoyo-chan at least waits outside for you" Sorata added the last part as it looked like Kurogane was going to make that point "I even saw you smile yesterday. At something he said" he finished

"What makes you think I was smiling?" Kurogane sounded defensive

"Everyone thought you looked homicidal and were going to kill everyone"

Sorata's word caught him by surprise, he gave a slight chuckle at the thought.

"Wow… you have a deep laugh"

"I have a deep voice idiot"

"It's freaky that's for sure. Well that's us done I'm off to walk my Honey home" Sorata pounced out the door calling for Arashi, The other teen rolled his eyes as he put away the broom and pan, he turned to see Fai's pouting face poking in from the hallway.

"...What?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow

"Is Kuro-shwartz finished now?" Fai continued to pout as he inched into the doorway a little more, looking like a kitten that wants to play but knows it can't. Kurogane gave an amused snort and rolled his eyes, Fai had become a duckling to Kurogane, not that he minded one bit.

"Yes, just finished now" Fai's pout turned into a big smile. Fai had started smiling, as in properly smiling, recently and according to Tomoyo only when Kurogane was around. This in turn would always put a soft smile on his lips, like it did now. Fai had pranced into the room and clung to Kurogane's arm in a girly fashion, He saw the slight smile on the ruggedly handsome face above him.

"Oooh! What's Kuro-smirk smiling about?" Fai asked playfully, Kurogane shook him off and gave him a look telling him to behave

"I'm not smiling about anything" He grabbed his bag and started walking out of the room, he ignored Fai's haughty laugh.

"Oh hohoho! I get it Kuro-smut was thinking naughty things"

"What! No!" Fai giggled at his now blushing face

"Blushing! You were thinking naughty thoughts about Sora-chan weren't you? I can't believe you're cheating on me like this" Kurogane realised where Fai was going and sighed.

"Get a grip Fai…" Fai leaped and re-attached himself to Kuroganes arm

"Get a grip? Here? But it's so public, someone might see" Fai's voice took on a seductive tone, and his eye's took on a come hither look.

"Damn it, Fai! You knew what I meant, and don't you dare start anything" Kurogane tried to shake the blonde off but this time he was holding firm.

"I didn't start anything, you told me to get a grip Kuro-chan" Kurogane felt a squeeze on his behind and blushed deeper.

"That's enough Fai… Not here" Fai gave a victorious grin because he knew he had captured Kuroganes thoughts, which Fai could use to his advantage later that night. They turned into the corridor that would lead them to the shoe lockers when they came across two of their seniors, Yukito and Touya. Yukito was leaning against a wall, smiling shyly and Touya was leaning over him his forearm resting above against the wall, Yukito must have seen them for he had said something causing Touya to look at the two underclassmen and straighten up bashfully.

"Oh, Fluorite-San you're still at school this late?" Yukito asked with a polite smile, Fai smiled back as politely.

"Kuro-slow was on duty today and I was waiting for him" Fai explained

"You're Suma Kurogane, right?" Touya had asked, trying to pretend he wasn't doing anything a second ago.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Kuro" Fai Chided

"We've heard about you" Yukito interjected, reading the annoyance in his partners eyes "The girls in class talk about you." Kurogane looked lost for words

"Hyuu Kuro-stud has older women looking at him!" Fai sang Kurogane resisted the urge to give him a dirty look.

"They might look at you, but they also think you are rough and dangerous" Touya stated, not in any harsh or derogatory way more of an 'it's kinda annoying that they do it' way.

"Kuro-wanwan isn't rough or dangerous, he's just a big puppy!" The blonde reached up and ruffled Kuroganes hair, whose reply was a growl "See his growl is worse than his bite."

"That's enough, time to go. Kinimoto-sempai, Tsukishiro-sempai" Kurogane gave a curt nod of respect to the older boys and dragged Fai off. Yukito and Touya watched them as walked away.

"They make an odd pair those two… Fluorite-san always seems so cheerful and Suma-san seems quite stoic" Yukito commented lightly, Touya looked down at him with an odd look.

"I wonder about you at times" he replied rubbing his temple, Yukito looked up at him and simply smiled.

That night while lying in his bed reading manga Kurogane tried not to think about what Sorata had said, for some reason it seemed to bother him. His scary manor was being called into question he thought to himself, he had prided himself on his stoic and easily annoyed public nature. He had learnt it off his father after all, Serious to the world, adoring to those he loved…Loved…He knew that was right but something about the word love didn't seem right where Fai was involved, it just seemed so much more than just love.

"Pocky for your thoughts?" Fai inquired while sitting on the small of Kuroganes back and leaning against the wall, he was also reading something from Kurogane's manga collection, a box of pocky resting between Kuroganes shoulders.

"Nothing really, and I don't want any pocky" Kurogane didn't look up from the manga he had given up on reading.

"Kuro-usotsuki I know something's on your mind" Fai closed the manga he was reading, now intent on pestering his seat

"There is nothing on my mind…just my back" Kurogane turned a page trying to go back to reading, Fai put the Pocky and the manga to one side then lay down on Kurogane's back, Kurogane couldn't help but notice that Fai was lying face down

"Sure there's nothing on your mind?" Fai's tone was obviously suggestive, but to make sure he got his point across he moved his hips just enough for Kurogane to notice, which he did.

"O-oi…What was that f-" Fai exploited Kuroganes ticklish ears with a teasing lick, Silly Kuro-rin Fai thought to himself as he snaked his arms around the front of Kurogane's chest, teasing parts of Kurogane had become his new objective as his fingers traced the neckline of his targets t-shirt. The only movements Kurogane currently made were that of closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly so Fai could get at his ear, the blonde continued to lick and tease the tanned classmate beneath him. Without warning Kurogane turned onto his side causing Fai to slide off him onto the bed, Fai took the move as Kurogane wasn't interested, so Fai sat up on the bed he watched Kurogane roll on the spot to face the blonde, who gave a cheeky smile.

"Is there ever a time you aren't a tease?" the Asian teen asked with a lusty smirk, the Russian simply widened his cheeky smile and leaned down and kissed the smirk below. Kurogane reached up a hand and laced his fingers into Fai's sun-kissed tresses kissing him back deeply. The kissing went on for several minutes not long after hands began to wander, Kurogane looked up at the pale but flushed face where ever his fingers went, Fai reacted. Kurogane enjoyed the look on Fai's face.

Between Kuroganes touches Fai took every chance he could to look at the face below him the feeling of gentle fingers against his skin was mind numbingly enjoyable, his breathing increased. The young blonde moved his love onto his back and straddled him. While Kuroganes fingers explored the skin under Fai's shirt, Fai fought against arching his back and leant against Kurogane and kissed as much of Kuroganes face as he could. Touching and kissing soon gave way to other things and went on long into the night.

Kurogane's alarm went off the next morning; Fai awoke to find himself alone in bed. He sat up to find Kurogane not insight, he winced slightly and lent a little to one side and wrapped the doona around his thin frame and sighed dejectedly in the morning light. He admitted within his own mind that he didn't know what to expect the next morning to bring, but he at least hoped to find Kurogane sleeping in his own bed.

Footsteps could be heard outside the room, Fai became worried what if it was Hanako… what would she say? As the door opened he stared at it with wide eyes

"What's with that look?" Kurogane came into the room wearing his hakama and gi he was holding a towel, he looked at Fai as if had just been eating insects. Once Fai realised who it was he smiled.

"I thought Kuro-grump had left me for someone else" Fake tears and sniffles came from with in the doona, Kurogane rolled his eyes at Fai's dramatics and he walked over to his wardrobe for normal clothes

"I was thinking" He began, Fai pouted when he realised that he wasn't going to get a rise out of the young man in front of him.

"Was it about me?" Fai purred, he had hope of flustering the older boy yet

"In a way, yes" Fai hadn't expected that answer, he looked at Kurogane in earnest "I was thinking about maybe going out to Shibuya or Shinjuku today… If you want to that is" a faint smile crossed Fai's lips as Kurogane looked awkward.

"Like on a date?" Fai took on a Cheshire cat grin and if he had a tail he would have been waging it, Kuroganes face ran red, Fai won.

"N-no! Not a date, don't be stupid. Fine if you don't want to go-"

"No, I want to go, it'll be nice" Kurogane turned and walked back towards the door

"I'm going to have a shower, get dressed then have one after me, and then we'll go out"

"Yes Sir Kuro"

"…Shut up"

Fai pranced just ahead of Kurogane as they exited Shibuya station, Kurogane pretended to ignore him, till Fai turned around and called his name to hurry up, Kurogane rolled his eyes at him as he caught up with Fai.

"I don't see how you can be so energetic after last night… are… you sure I didn't hurt you?" Fai smiled at Kurogane patiently; it was nice to know he was so concerned about him. Fai stood up on the balls of his feet so he could reach Kuroganes ear to whisper into it.

"Kuro-master was very gentle, I'm not as delicate as I look" Kurogane managed to resist the alluring tone in Fai's whispered tones, he looked down the street, a group of fake-tanned girls were openly staring at them.

Where they staring at Fai? At him? …Or were they staring at the fact that he and Fai were standing so close together it was as if the very fibres in their clothes had bonded together, with the wide eyed stares getting the better of him, he side stepped Fai and started walking again, and he'd have walked right through the group of girl had they not shied away from the attractive man walking towards them, with an equally attractive European trotting in toe.

They soon to find their way to a patisserie…well by find it is to say that Fai begged Kurogane to go there to eat, who with a groan gave in.

Kurogane was amazed at how many noxious sweets Fai could digest; today he had ordered a disturbingly blue blueberry cake, neon looking banana milkshake and a caramel slice that looked to be more sugar than it did caramel or slice. Kurogane was quite happy with his cola and ham and cheese sandwich.

"Kuro… you're food is so boring" Fai whined

"There's nothing wrong with it; at least what I'm eating won't give me diabetes"

"Boo boo Kuro, that's just mean. You just don't understand! Russian sweets aren't nearly as sweet and good tasting as Japanese sweets!"

"More like I don't care…"

"Mean! Kuro is so mean!" Fai wailed dramatically, then leans in with a quiet voice "And after you were so gentle with me last night, and professional. I didn't know you knew how much to use" Fai's eyes fluttered with a cheeky knowledge, Kurogane once again shone red and became self-conscious.

"That was… well… You pull a bottle out of nowhere! I just…" Kurogane didn't know where to go with his sentence, Fai liked this softer side. Not that it would stop him teasing the man of his affection.

"But still, over half a bottle? One would think you didn't want an ounce of friction" Fai giggles at the dark haired man uncomfortable expression, softly he brushes his fingertips over Kurogane's knuckles.

"Despite the slight pain-"

"You said it didn't hurt…" Kurogane looked worried

"No, I said I wasn't delicate, the first time will always hurt… As I was saying. Last night… I enjoyed it, a lot" Fai smiled whole heartedly, Kuroganes smile was more subtle but just as warm

"So did I"

The rest of they day was spent with out any hitches they wandered the district for several hours and on the trip home Fai slept gently on Kuroganes shoulder when on the train. Upon walking up the hill to the Dojo, Kurogane and Fai spotted two police cars at the entrance, worried they quickened they're pace. They saw the officers standing at the door, it looked like they'd been they're long enough to realise no one was home.

"Can I help you? This is my family's Dojo" Kurogane asked sizing up everyone subconsciously, something wasn't right.

"We're looking for Suma Hironori and Suma Hanako" Said the senior officer looking at Kurogane, he seemed the least put off from Kuroganes shadowy face.

"May I enquire as to why you are looking for my Mother and Father?" Only Fai seemed to notice the slight change in Kuroganes stance, and was about to step in and calm Kurogane down until her heard what the officer said

"They are suspects in the kidnapping of a young man of Russian decent called Fai .D. Fluorite"

"Me?" Fai said, caught completely off guard by the statement, even Kurogane seemed a little surprised, the four officers tried to get between Fai and Kurogane

"No, you seem to miss understand I'm not kidnapped I live here of my own will"

Fai backed up as the officers approached him, Kurogane was staring down the senior officer who knew that the teen would be difficult, and Kurogane was also watching Fai.

Everything became hazy to Kurogane when one of the officers took hold of Fai's arm. All he could remember was that it had taken more than four officers and two stun guns to stop him protecting Fai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW! I took for ever! BAD Lorna!
> 
> But I just couldn't sit down and write smut… I admit that I RP KxF smut with a friend all the time (I'm such an awesome Kuro btw Brags) but when I know that everyone's going to read it… I get shy… (One Two Three: AWWWWW)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


	9. Chapter 9: A twist in the tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being lax . Bad Lorna!

Kurogane slowly opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds for his vision to adjust and a few more to realise he wasn't staring up at himself.

"You okay?" his father asked.

Kurogane groaned.

"Sounds like you'll be fine."

Kurogane looked around. Nothing is familiar.

"..Whe- "

"The Police station." His father sat on the floor with a satirical smile on his face.

Kurogane sat up in the cot he was lying on, realising what he had just done. He knocked a police officer unconscious and had been stun gunned at least twice. He groaned again, then two things suddenly hit him, and he stood up a little too fast and lurched forward. Hironori leapt up in a swift movement to make sure his son didn't fall.

"Where's Fai? And why are you in here?"

His dad grinned sheepishly. "I don't know where he is, but I've been told that he's safe…and I'm here because I struck an officer…"

Kurogane started at his dad with surprise

"You… why?"

"Well I got angry when he threatened to arrest Hanako for kidnapping, and when he said they already had my 'delinquent son' in custody... I hit him."

Kurogane hadn't realised until now that there is no limit to respect.

With great unease, Fai paced the small yet daunting room. He occasionally glanced at the large mirror which he guessed had people watching on the other side. Fai made another attempt at knocking on the door, to get the officer's attention.

"I really would like to be let out of here…I have to see Kuro-pii. He only did what he did bec-"

The door opened and a man in a dark coat entered the room. Fai backed away from him, holding his face idly as he always did.

"Fluorite, Fai-san if you would please sit down so I can get your statement?" the man said.

"A statement? Why? Because Kuro-strong hit the officer?" The man sat down and quietly mentioned for Fai to sit also.

"That, and a statement in regards to your kidnapping."

Fai looked at him quizzically then gave a genuinely forged smile.

"No, you see you've been misled. I was never kidnapped…Well… I did say no when Suma-san started moving my things out of my room, but that was protecting me more than kidnapping me," Fai explained.

"I am sure that is what they made you believe. Please, Fluorite-san, sit down and tell us anything that can help keep you safe."

Fai hesitated, looking at the chair with a rehearsed laziness.

"I will not repeat myself."

There was an edge to the voice Fai could not ignore. He kept his lazy smile and sat down. The man looked him up and down carefully, and without saying a word he turned on a recording device.

"This is the statement of a Flourite, F.D., in regards to his kidnapping. Inspector Sakurazuka Seishiro supervising. Now, Flourite-san, can you remember the day you were taken from your place of residence?"

"I…I wasn't taken, Kuro-puu had seen an incident that had happened between me and my uncle, he was worried my uncle might come back so he encouraged me to move in with his family." Fai smiled sweetly and thought to himself. Well, for Kurogane, yelling at him like he did was encouragement.

"And Kuro-puu is…?" the inspector asked.

"Is the person your officers have locked up, unconscious." There was a flinty note to Fai's words; this didn't go unnoticed by the inspector like it did the other people in the room behind the mirror.

"What is you're current relationship with…" The inspector looked through the papers in front of him. "Suma, Kurogane?"

The look Fai gave him looked curious but warning bells were going off in his head.

"Kuro-sama is my friend. We're in the same class together; he helped me adjust to life in Japan."

The inspector watched him carefully. Fai refused to let him have anything more than suspicions about him and Kurogane, it may do more harm than good.

"So, your friend. He never hurt you? His parents never threatened you in any way?"

"Never. Kuro-wan's mother is fantastic, and his dad is awe inspiring…" A realisation came to Fai. "But when you think about it, I attended school everyday while being at the Suma dojo. And I know that my friends would notice if something bad was happening to me, or the teachers. So doesn't that make the 'kidnapping' theory a little less stable?"

There was a stifled noise behind the mirrored glass and muffled voices, but the inspector ignored them.

"And the incident Suwa-san had witnessed, what had happened?"

Fai faltered for a millisecond before answering.

"My uncle …had…" Fai thought about how to phrase it. "Made a physical connection upon my person." he replied clinically

"You mean he saw your Uncle…?"

"No! no!... He struck me, and knocked me out."

Seishiro observed Fai for a moment or two, Fai didn't even flinch under his scrutiny.

"Here ends today's statement." The inspector turned off the recording device. "Fluorite-san, you are to remain in protective custody Until we are sure your statement corresponds with the truth."

Fai nodded amicably,. Best not to argue.

"Do you know who made the claim? If I can ask?

The inspector ran a hand through his hair wondering how much he could tell him.

"A European, that is all I can tell you." Fai visibly paled. "Are you okay?"

"I wan-.. Please take me to Kurogane." Fai's eyes looked scared as his voice became pleading. "I just… please! Can I go to him?" Fai was now up from the chair and standing next to the inspector, eye's wide looking between him and the mirror.

"I… can't. It's against the rules… I'm sorry."

The adult looked down at the young man before him; he looked more terrified than any lost child. Fai knew he couldn't stay here, he had to be with Kurogane. If he stayed and Ashura came to take him back he would have to leave. Without Kurogane for strength he would just give in. Fai had friends he didn't want to leave. His mind was swimming, panic was taking over his body, and Fai soon found it hard to breathe. He fell to his knees. Inspector Sakurazuka dropped down to Fai's level.

"Flourite? It's alright, take deep breaths. You're safe here, safer than where you were."

Fai weakly took hold of Seishiro's coat and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Kuro…Gane…" He only just managed between short desperate gasps; he didn't look too far form passing out. Seishiro gave a look to the mirror and continued to try and calm Fai.

Kurogane was worrying. His father was meditating. "No point in wasting a silent moment," he had said. He had been conscious for an hour, maybe more, he wasn't sure, but he heard no news about Fai and it made him uncomfortable. He had been told that Tomoyo had come to see if he was okay only to be turned away, but nothing about Fai. His worry made him agitated, he began to pace along the bars. His father smirked despite his meditation.

"Oi! Let me out of here!" he yelled. His reply came in the form of silence. Anger caused Kurogane to kick at the bars and he flinched in pain. He was about to start pacing again when he heard the door opening to the cell block and the officer on duty speaking to the person who had entered. Kurogane strained to hear their conversation but it was the next best thing to mumbling at this distance. Soon footsteps could be heard coming down the walkway, towards their cell.

Seishiro watched the young man in front of him intently through his shaded glasses. Kurogane glared back at him his hands clutching the bars.

A long silence bore down upon the three men. Hironori grew tired of the oppressive lack of sound.

"This isn't a zoo sir. May I ask as to why you have encouraged my son into a staring match?"

He hadn't moved from his sitting position but Kurogane, still refusing to look away from the man, knew that his father was ready for anything that was to happen.

Seishiro took off his glasses and regarded the young man's father.

"You are quite right sir, forgive me." He turned back to Kurogane "I am correct in saying you are Suwa, Kurogane?"

Kurogane gave a sharp nod. "I am."

Seishiro gave Kurogane a careful look, the kind you give to a dog that's known to be dangerous.

"Can I trust you to not make a fuss if I take you out of here? I don't have a tranquiliser gun on hand,"

A smirk came over the inspectors face as Kurogane's eyes narrowed.

"I'm just taking you for questioning, don't worry." His voice seemed a little louder than necessary.

"This is my statement. We didn't kidnap him!" Kurogane growled.

"So I have heard, but I still have to take your statement." As an after thought he added, "Fluorite-san has already given his."

Seishiro noticed the minute change in Kurogane, who agreed to come peacefully.

Handcuffed and out of the cell, Handcuffed, the suspected delinquent followed the detective out of the cell block and down a sterile corridor and into an empty room with a mirror along one side which Kurogane figured would be a two-way mirror. Seishiro un-cuffed the youth and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kurogane would have turned around to give the door a nasty look, but he never got a chance to, as something wrapped itself around his waist,

"What th-! ..." The teenager looked down to find Fai around his waist, trembling.

"Fai! What's wrong?!" Kurogane loosened Fai's grip and dropped to his knees with Fai in his arms. , Fai seemed to be mumbling to himself in Russian.

"Fai! C'mon Fai, speak to me" Kurogane's words became insistent; he looked into Fai's eyes and saw nothing but fear in them.

"-здесь и поиск меня! Kurogane, he's told the police your family took me. I don't want to go…" Fai's words melted into each other and Kurogane struggled to make sense of what was said.

"Go where?" he asked clearly confused.

"Back to Russia."

Kurogane finally knew what was going on and slightly tightened his grip on Fai for a moment and growled.

"Ashura…" Fai seemed to wince as Kurogane said the name, as if it was cursed.

"You've seen it… I can't say no to him… I'll go back Idon'twanttogoback. Kurogane please, please…. Talk to them. Tell them they won't… I don't… no…"

Fai seemed to be losing to fear, which scared Kurogane more than he'd be willing to admit.

"I'm starting to think these two are innocents in this, Commissioner. I mean, I've never seen fear like that in any perp's face. And the Suwa boy seems far too protective and concerned over the Russian for him to be a captor. Quite frankly I think the one we should be questioning is the gentlemen who made the initial claim" The inspector faced his superior officer; his back to the window that showed the room Kurogane and Fai were in. The commissioner regarded the older man in front of him stoically, and then turned to watch the teenagers in the white room. His face refused to betray any emotion, but his grey eyes took in every ounce of detail.

"…release them, we can only keep them for 24 hours. But keep them under watch. And take Fluorite, Ashura-san's statement…let him remain under the impression that we have his nephew, and the Suwa family are in custody."

Having said all that needed to be said, the young commissioner left the room. Seishiro heaved a sigh, watching the teens for a moment more before also leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know and I'm soooo sorry for being late! This was meant to be finished sooner but the date for babysitting my interstate cousins got moved up and I've only just gotten time to myself to finish it EDIT: And The cousins just left so I finally got time to look at what my editor wrote nn;
> 
> A million points and a cookie for anyone who can guess who the commissioner is XD probably not that hard he's kinda obvious…to me anyway


End file.
